The Last Unbroken Hart
by AliceJericho
Summary: 1 Don't become a wrestler and 2 don't date, marry or get pregnant by a wrestler. Simple rules that she was supposed to live her life by, she was happy to abide. But what made it so difficult? Evan Bourne/OC *Set For Life series* -Complete-
1. Introducing Laura Hart

****

a/n hello! Like I should be starting another story! But this won the poll that I have had up since March, and I'm sure some people have been waiting for it! This is, as the summary says, a Matt Korklan (Evan Bourne) story. It is based around my OC Laura Hart, who is indeed Bret Hart's daughter. It is set at the start of year, and will probably stay that way.

**I have plenty of ideas for this story! It's been my baby since March, and I have 9 chapters written, I will probably update every two weeks, I know, I couldn't update every week? But then I would have to write the other chapters faster.**

**There is a link on my page to Day Dream Island, clicking the link will give you an opportunity to check out what Laura looks like, all the little tid-bits about her life, and even what songs have helped me out through writing this!**

**Every chapter has a quote that relates to what is going on, or something inspiring that relates to Laura!**

**I've re-read this a few times, trying to pick up every mistake I've made, but I'd love a beta-reader =]**

**I really do hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

_**Chapter 1: Introducing Laura Hart.**_

"_You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing you think you cannot do." - Eleanor Roosevelt._

* * *

_January, Monday 4_

What's the weirdest feeling in the world? My vote goes to walking into an environment you once knew, and realising that _everything _had changed.

Not that I even expected it to be the same… Over twelve years since I had last set foot backstage. I was thirteen the last time I was backstage (at a WWE event), so even if it hadn't actually changed I probably would have thought it had.

But walking into an arena that was hosting a WWE show was more daunting than it should have been.

Was I going to wrestle later that night? No.  
Was I guest hosting Raw? No.  
Was I even going to make an appearance on WWE Television? No.  
Should I be this nervous? No.

The last time I had been this close to anyone of WWE employment was in 2006 when my dad was inducted into the Hall of Fame. I'd made an appearance at the event, in honour of my father, not for Vince or any other McMahon, but for Bret Hart, and the rest of the Hart family.

Just under four years later, why was I back at a WWE event when I wasn't even participating? The answer: My father had signed with the company.

* * *

I pulled my jacket closer to my body, thinking that if I pulled tight enough I would vanish into thin air. Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder, sensing that I was scared.

But I wasn't so much scared as annoyed. I hadn't gotten over what happened in Montreal. I hadn't gotten over what happened at Over the Edge.

Wrestling was still a touchy subject around me. So, not only was I annoyed, I was also sad. Everyone in my family avoided the subject of wrestling in my presence. Nattie often had to suppress the urge to brag about her signing with the company, same with Harry. I was proud of both of them, but I couldn't get over what had happened.

"Bret!" I heard the familiar voice of Jerry 'The King' Lawler call for my dad. At least not _everything_ had changed.

"Jerry," my father acknowledged the colour commentators presence,

"Is this your new girlfriend?" Jerry asked blatantly and I started laughing, "Apologies! Laura!" he recognised me by my laugh, something usually only he could get out of me, and he did with ease.

"How are you Jerry?" Dad asked as he removed his arm from my shoulder and extended his hand,

"I'm good, Bret. How are you?" he asked as he took my dad's hand.

"Very well," my dad nodded as he answered, "I'm excited to be hosting tonight's show."

"The universe will be glad to see you." Jerry said with a smile, "If you will excuse me, I need to find Todd." he said and walked off in search of his broadcast partner.

"See, not _everything_ has changed, Law." Dad said with a small smile.

* * *

It was just under half an hour later when I had lost my father. I went to get a drink, and then he disappeared. I sighed and pouted, before picking up my pace. I was lost. Backstage. I couldn't even _try _to find my way around.

This had happened once before. But that was when I knew most of the people in the company, and I wouldn't be afraid to ask for their help in finding my father, or either of my Uncles.

But not when I knew no one.

I'd managed to lose King, and I wasn't sure JR was even still with the company. A few people stared at me.

Did they know who I was?

Had Vince done the jackass thing and told everyone I was going to be here? Did he blow up a big picture of me so people knew not to kick me out?

I wouldn't be surprised.

I could go find Vince. I could easily find Vince amongst all these people.

All I'd have to do was ask someone where he was, and they'd point to a big wooden door with a gold name plate on it.

However, I wasn't going to find Vince and tell him I was lost. I don't like Vince.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I span around as quick as I could, that may have scared me more that I wanted.

"Yes, I'm fine." I mumbled when I saw the owner of the voice. He had brown hair and brown eyes, as well as a smirk that said 'I'm confident, but not arrogant'. I'm not going to lie, it was a cute smirk.

"Are you sure? You look a bit lost." He laughed lightly and I dropped my eyes to look at the floor,

"I might be a little lost…"

"You're Laura? Bret's daughter?" he asked and I nodded, almost wanting to shake my head. That's all I'm ever going to be known as 'Bret's daughter'. Not that that _really_ bothered me. I wasn't much else. Just a wedding planner from Calgary.

"Yeah, do you know where he went?"

"I do actually." He said and I looked up to meet his brown eyes, "He's looking for you in catering, I think he was about to have a breakdown, you might want to get in there." He said and I looked towards the direction I came from,

"Thanks." I said and he smiled. I wanted to melt. I _almost_ did.

* * *

It was midway through the show, Dad had done some promos. Mainly starting a major-ish feud with Vince, but also forgiving Shawn.

I'd managed to watch a few seconds of some of the matches. I was sitting in catering and there wasn't much else to do. Although looking at the screen for more that 5 minutes at a time was impossible. That's when I'd start to get teary eyed.

Owen Hart and Davey Boy Smith always came into my mind. Someone would do a move that I'd seen either of them do many times before, and the memories came flooding back.

Of course Dad was there beside me, he hadn't left my side again. Unless he had to cut a promo.

I looked up to the screen again. To see the man from earlier in the ring.

"Dad, who's that?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the screen.

"I believe that's Evan Bourne," he said, "But his real name is Matt." He said and I nodded. I was transfixed. His style of wrestling was something that I had only seen a few times before. When I had watched Chris Irvine or Chris Benoit wrestler in The Dungeon. Or when I had tuned in to watch WCW and the smaller guys were on.

It was fast, almost blinding. He used the ropes in nearly every move. Then when his opponent, a very pale redhead, was on the ground, he went straight onto the top rope. I was expecting a Shawn Michaels' elbow drop.

But that wasn't what I saw.

My jaw dropped, yet he didn't even look phased.

"Did-uh-just _backflip_ off the top rope?" I asked. Sure, I'd seen highflying moves. I grew up watching Shawn Michaels and Marty Janetty. And Shawn Michaels had practically invented high risk.

But _that_ was something I had _never_ seen Shawn even _attempt_ to do.

"I believe it's called a Shooting Star Press, but yes. He did." He said and I nodded, I somewhat recognised the name of the manoeuvre, "Billy Kidman used to do them in WCW." Dad said, obviously reading my mind.

I nodded at him, I had heard of the move. I'd heard it was innovative and unlike anything ever seen before.

But I had never witnessed it. Until now.


	2. Promises

**a/n nawwww I love you guys =] **_**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Neurotic-Idealist, XODaniiOX and xHalosandwings! **_**Thank you very much for your kind words! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I said two weeks, but I couldn't wait =P you're reviews make me want to give you more!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Laura Hart, no one else is mine!**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

_**Chapter 2: Promises.**_

"_One must have a good memory to be able to keep the promises one makes." - Friedrich Nietzsche._

* * *

The show was close to ending. Yet it was safe to say that I had spent the last half hour crying.

Dad went out to the ring to cut one of his _glorious_ promos. All I could think of was The Hart Foundation. And Uncle Owen.

Which resulted in my tears.

The people in catering were dumbfounded. No one knew what to do.

Then I was seen by Paul Levesque, better known as Triple H. He knew who I was.

"Laura, Baby Hart! Why are you crying?" he asked as he sat beside me. He pulled my chair closer to ease, with much ease. I put my hands to mouth to muffle my sobs. He pulled me into his arms so my head rested on his chest, "Come on Rory, you gotta stop crying. You know I'm no good with tears."

"Owen…" I mumbled and he began to rub my back soothingly,

"Rory, you gotta stop crying, or I'm going to have to go up there and talk to him about making pretty girls cry." He joked and I let out a slight laugh. Paul is probably the only other person that could make me laugh. There were three people in my life that ever got a laugh out of me on a daily basis, Dad, King and Paul. And sometimes DH Smith.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't have forgiven me." I mumbled and he pulled me from his chest,

"Forgiven you for what? Rory, you never did anything wrong." He laughed and I pouted, "What happened was between Vince, Shawn and Bret. I might have had a small part in it, but it's mainly them three," he said with a totally serious look on his face, something that rarely happened with Paul, so I couldn't help but let out a laugh, "No one's going to hate you for standing by your Dad. I'd probably hate you more if you took Vince's side. I should be asking you if you've forgiven me." I nodded my head and he smiled his goofy smile.

"I forgive you. Not that I need to," I started, "All you did was stick by your friend and boss. I'd hate you more if you lost your job over my father." I said to him and he patted my shoulder.

"Just tell me one thing," he said and I nodded, wiping away the tears that rested on my puffy cheeks, "What happened to Baby Hart? I don't even know how I recognised it was you."

"I grew up." I giggled and nodded,

"Clearly," he was referencing my surgically enhanced breasts and I couldn't help but let out a loud shriek, that was apart of my laughter, "There is no way known that Bret let his baby girl go under the knife."

"I went with Nattie… She got hers done at the same time. It was to say sorry for ever talking about wrestling."

"Touchy subject?" he asked and I nodded, "Understandable."

"Paul," I said, surprise and happiness in my voice, "You're married! Did you marry Joanie?" I asked in delight.

"Oh god, don't let Steph hear you say that," he laughed and I was confused,

"Steph?"

"I married Stephanie McMahon." He clarified and I couldn't help but frown,

"But… Joanie… I was helping you plan your wedding!" I said horrified that my ideas had gone to waste.

"I may or may not have used some of those ideas in my wedding with Stephanie…"

"Paul!" I said in horror,

"It got me some brownie points," he shrugged,

"Only until she finds out whose wedding they were originally for!"

"Laura, that's going to be our little secret, alright?" he said and I pouted again, "Don't give me that look."

"Fine, but if she does find out, it's not _my _fault."

"Never was!" he smirked and I shook my head.

"What happened to Joanie?" I asked curiously,

"She's no longer with the company,"

"Clearly." I said and he nodded.

"Hey, did you ever become a wedding planner? You always wanted to be one."

"I did! I actually planned John Cena's wedding!" I said with a smile,

"Why didn't I see you there?"

"I wasn't invited to the actual wedding, Paul!"

"We invited our wedding planner." He said with another shrug.

* * *

Soon enough Dad had come back through the curtain, and quickly, jokingly, accused me of conversing with the enemy.

We were soon heading to the car, not before security had made it sure it was safe to leave the arena.

I couldn't imagine the swarm of fans hanging outside the arena being any worse than what it was 10 years ago. When people were asked to portray their characters outside the ring as well, resulting in people thinking that Shawn actually hated Canada and that Dad actually hated America. But that was far from true.

I knew that _most_ people knew that the characters were just that, _characters_, although I could imagine a few people were still oblivious.

What I couldn't imagine was the need to make sure there were no crazy fans around. Sure people had grown up!

* * *

The car ride back to the hotel was in silence, until we were about five minutes away.

"Did you meet anyone today? I hope you didn't just spend all your time with Paul." He said seriously and I smirked,

"Oh no, I spent most of the night with you."

"Okay then, but that doesn't answer my first question, did you meet anyone today?"

"I did actually, that Shooting Star Press guy." I smiled,

"Matt?"

"Mhm." I nodded,

"He didn't try anything with you, did he?"

"Dad, he _hardly_ seems the type. But no, he didn't. He just told me that you were freaking out in catering."

"Do you like him?" he asked, and I could tell it was through gritted teeth,

"Dad!"

"It's just a question, Laura."

"Dad, I just met the guy! Okay, so he's kinda cute! But _no_, I do _NOT_ like him! Besides, I swore I wouldn't date a wrestler." I smiled and he almost looked relieved,

"You're still going by that rule?"

"Of course, I swore that I wouldn't become a wrestler, or date a wrestler, marry a wrestler or have a wrestler's child. I'm going to stick by that!" I said, almost devastated that Dad thought I would break our promise. Something we _pinkie promised_ on when I was _ten_.

Yeah, I was ten. I still thought boys had cooties, which is partly the reason why I agreed. But the other part was I knew how my Dad being away affected our family. I wasn't going to cause or go through that. Again.

"Good."


	3. Daddy's Girl

**a/n hello! =D many thanks to xHaloandwings, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and Neurotic-Idealist for reviewing! =D**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

_**Chapter 3: Daddy**__**'**__**s Girl.**_

"_He didn't tell me how to live; he lived, and let me watch him do it." Clarence Budington Kelland._

* * *

_January, Tuesday 5_

Dad had taken me to breakfast the next morning. The hotel's buffet breakfast was nothing spectacular, but it was good to be eating something other than oatmeal, which seemed to be the only breakfast food in our household.

Dad loved his oatmeal; he says it's good for you. As true as that may be, the amount of brown sugar I add to my oatmeal probably makes it as unhealthy as any breakfast cereal on the market.

"Law, is that healthy?" Dad asked as he looked at my plate. The plate that I had piled with maple syrup covered waffles.

"I don't think so," I smirked and sat down, "I'll go back for some fruit salad when I'm done, as well as going for a run around the city later today. Promise." I smiled and he sighed, and continued eating his own fruit salad.

"What do we have to do today Dad?" I restarted the conversation after having sat in silence for a good five minutes,

"I have a quick appearance to make for the company, and then I'm off." He said and I nodded,

"Appearances? Really?" I groaned, "I'll go on my run when you do that. Then could we do something together?"

"What is there to do in Dayton? We have a few days here, might as well make the most of it." He said and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

Dad was at the signing by eleven, leaving me to my own imagination. I quickly dressed myself in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, grabbed my iPhone and keycard, plus some money in case I got thirsty, and made my way down to the street.

Due to it being Tuesday morning, at eleven, not many people walked the street. I stepped onto the sidewalk and immediately had goose bumps. It was cold. I'm from Canada, and this isn't much warmer.

"Is it snowing? Really?" I sighed and looked up at the sky; sure enough it had started to snow. "Thank you, America. I leave Canada to get away from the snow and it follows me."

"Its winter, in northern North America, it generally snows in winter." I heard the voice of Matt. I turned around to face him,

"Mr Smart Alec." I greeted the man known as Evan Bourne,

"The name's Matt, actually, but you can call me Alec if you want." He smirked and I stood there awkwardly, trying to keep myself warm and think of something to say at the same time. I managed a weak smile. "Have you got warm clothes?"

"Of course I have warm clothes!" I said defensively, it sounded like he was accusing me of being stupid, "It's winter, I'm going to pack warm clothes!"

"Hey, chill. It was just a question," he said and took a step backwards, almost as if I had scared him.

"Sorry, I am quite a defensive person…" I trailed off, what was it about him that left me speechless? I was rarely ever at a loss for words, I love to talk! Unless it's around people like Matt Korklan…

"So, are you gonna head back and put on some warm clothes? I have a feeling your dad won't be too pleased to hear you ended up in hospital with hypothermia." He said with a slight smirk,

"That is very true, I'll go put on some more layers."

"I'll wait here for you? I need to run too," he said with a slight wink and I had to turn quickly so he wouldn't see the red that came to my cheeks. Not that he would have really noticed, because it is very cold and it could be passed off as that.

* * *

As I ran into my room I looked out the window. Did the sun just come out? It definitely hadn't stop snowing, but it looked as though there was a gap in the clouds that had the sun shining through.

Or was that my imagination? Because I had just talked to Matt Korklan and I'm going to be hanging out with him and his ridiculously hot body. Shame it's winter and he's all rugged up. Regardless, he still has an _amazingly _good body. One of the best I've ever seen…

I closed my eyes tightly after I realised I had been looking into the sun too long and my eyes were burning, thus cutting off any thoughts I had about Matt and his body.

I pulled my sweatshirt over my head, and quickly dug through my suitcase for a long sleeved shirt. Once I found one, my short sleeve shirt was off, the long sleeved one on, and then I put my short sleeve shirt back over that. Before I put my sweatshirt back on, I slipped of my sweatpants and put on a pair of shorts on under them (cold legs are the absolute worst). Once I had on my many layers of clothing, I grabbed some gloves and a scarf. Yes, it was that cold that I needed to wear pretty much everything in my suitcase.

Then I ran back downstairs (Not literally, I had to take the elevator) to meet Matt.

* * *

**Matt Korklan****'****s Perspective.**

I was staring into space, not really paying attention to anything that was going on around me, when I was greeted by Gail Kim and Eve Torres.

"Hey girls," I said to my two friends after receiving a quick hug from both.

"Matt," Eve said with a slight smile, "Why are you standing in the middle of the lobby? You've been there for a good ten minutes." She laughed slightly and I nodded,

"I'm waiting for Laura, Bret's daughter." I stated, and it occurred to me that I sounded kind of pleased with myself.

"Oh, you got a date with her already, did ya?" Gail laughed and I shook my head,

"And get on Bret Hart's bad side? Not likely." I laughed with the two girls. Then my eyes wandered over to the elevator, and I saw Laura step out. Her eyes scanned the lobby and she smiled when she saw me.

"Don't get too attached, lover boy," Eve whispered to me, which was closely followed by, "Can't have Bret finding out!" from Gail before they both disappeared.

"Why did they leave?" she asked in her angelic voice, "I was hoping to meet them."

"Gail said something about doing something, and then Eve said that she'd help with that something…" I rambled on and she just smiled at me, "I don't know why they left." I finally said and she nodded,

"Maybe another time, then?"

* * *

**Laura Hart****'****s Perspective.**

I was sitting in the café part of the hotel with Matt when I got a phone call. Checking the name on my screen I realised it was my Dad,

"Sorry, I have to take this." I apologised to Matt who smiled and nodded. I walked out of the café and quickly answered the phone, "Hey Dad!"

"_Hi Ra__, I was just calling to say I'__m heading back now, I__'__m not too far off. Have you thought of anything to do today?"_ he asked and I smiled,

"Yes! I have! I thought we should check out the _National Museum of United States Air Force_." Well, Matt thought of it, but it sounds like an alright place.

"_A museum? I thought you'__d go for a movie, Ra."_

"I can see a movie any old day in Calgary. I was actually going for some sporting event, but its barely past Christmas, and nothing was on."

"_Alright then, the m__useum it is! I__'__ll see you soon. Take care."_

"Love you, Dad." I smiled and hung up. Realising just how cold it actually was, I rushed back into the café and back to my hot coffee and my Matt. No, not _my_ Matt! Just Matt! Gah! "Sorry." I apologised to Matt as I sat down, both for getting up and taking a call, and calling him _my_ Matt in my head, not that he ever has to know that!

"That's cool, Dad comes first. I understand." He nodded and I nodded too,

"Yeah, Daddy's little angel, right here." I said and cringed inwardly, that has to be one of _the_ stupidest things to ever come out of my mouth, not that it was a lie, it's just something Matt didn't need to know.

* * *

**a/n also, could you pretty please vote on my poll? =P**


	4. UnWanted Attention Whore

**a/n hey hey! =D Thanks to xHalosandwings, ChantalCalaway, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and Neurotic-Idealist for reviewing =] I am really glad people are liking this story!**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

_**Chapter 4: Un-Wanted Attention Whore.**_

"_What a heavy burden is a name that has become too famous." - Volitaire._After spending a few hours at the _National Museum of United States Air Force_ we headed back to the hotel.

* * *

I noticed the superstars entering the lobby with their bags; they'd be leaving for the next house show. You could see on the faces of some that they really didn't want to be leaving again, others didn't look bothered.

Paul was dragging his bags behind him; Shawn was walking beside him looking tired. Dad said hello, and I smiled lightly, not ready to forgive Shawn, even though my father had.

I had a really hard time forgiving people, even for the smallest things.

I remember, this one time at Band Camp... no, I'm kidding. It was in second grade, a girl, borrowed my brand new pencil sharpener, it was pink and had Minnie Mouse on it, and then leant it to a boy named Zach, who then proceeded to stand on it... I never forgave Zach, _really_ and it took me a year to forgive Lauren, and she was my best friend.

* * *

"Law, I was thinking about going out to dinner, would you like to come?" Dad asked as we sat in the hotel room, I at the little table and him on the bed,

"Of course," I smiled at him, "But what would have happened if I had said no? Would you have gone by yourself?"

"No, actually, Vince organised this. He's bringing Stephanie and Paul." I nodded, remembering the conversation I had with Paul the day before.

"Sure, I'll tag along. But, I'm not promising that I'll join in all of the conversation, bear in mind that even Stephanie is more than ten years older than me."

"Why don't you invite someone? Have you made any friends yet?" Yes, I have made friends with Matt, but I refuse to invite him because it'll be like meeting the parents, and Paul will be there. Having dinner with my Dad _and_ Paul... It's not something I want someone I might possibly have feelings for to endure... At least not yet.

"No, not yet. I _did_ spend the day with Paul yesterday." I tried to laugh, but it wasn't funny, so I couldn't.

"Alright, but we'll find you some friends, your own age." He said and I quirked an eyebrow,

"Way to treat me like a five year old!" I smiled, I was joking.

* * *

_The single most boring dinner. Ever._ Is all I remember thinking as I sat at the table with Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, Paul Levesque (who hadn't been leaving earlier that morning, but he was helping Shawn take his things to the car) and my father, at some five star restaurant, eating some (supposedly) five star food. They talked about... _wrestling_. I understand that they all work in the business, but don't they ever want to _escape_? I, for one, know that I wouldn't want to talk about my job _all the time_. Unless it was a really expensive wedding I was planning... Like John Cena's. A story for another day though!

Speaking of Cena, he came up in conversation a few times. Vince seems to think he's God, my Dad isn't so pleased with him... Paul wasn't mentioned as a wrestler, but as a trainer to the Irish guy, Stephen (Sheamus). He's apparently pretty good; they're only saying that because Paul trained him. The first Irish born World Champion, _ever_. That doesn't impress me; they said he got it really fast... Only because he's trained by Paul. Don't get me wrong, I think Paul is awesome, I have nothing against him. It's Vince I don't like.

It took all my strength not to reach over and punch him. I _hate him_. Why did my Dad forgive him? He's an old sleaze ball. He's too concerned in a young man's world; I think wrestling should be run by someone in their fifties. Not seventies.

They bought up Shawn. Vince asked if he and my Dad were getting along, they are apparently. Also, they mentioned that he was going to be retiring at Wrestlemania, in a match against Mark (The Undertaker). All the while I was thinking about how much money I could make if I sold spoilers to Dirt Sheet sites... But I wouldn't do that. Only because my Dad's there. If he wasn't... Vince would be _screwed_. I'd actually probably sell it to TNA, that way they could reveal the results before stuff happened. Hogan would love me.

Terry (Hulk, which is what he prefers to be called, but I call him Terry... Or Hogan) and I are pretty close... Considering he is one of the businesses biggest powerhouses. During my Dad's short time in WCW, Terry was put in charge of babysitting me while he was wrestling, and if Terry and Dad happened to be wrestling at the same time... I was the responsibility of The Three Amigos (Chris Benoit, Dean Malenko and Eddie Guerrero). But that's also a story for another day!

In short, dinner was; boring, average (food), insightful, informative, and the cause of me zoning out because I was reminiscing.

* * *

_January, Thursday 7_

Yet another thing I _really_ didn't miss when my Dad was on the road. Early mornings. The reason why Dad would book such an early flight (okay, so it was actually an 11am flight, but that's early, because I had to get up at 7!), I will never know. However, that does not matter.

We were catching a flight with a lot of the other superstars, those who hadn't left the day earlier.

"Dad..." I yawned as we got in the car, "Why don't we drive? The scenery will be nice, and I _hate _aeroplanes."

"Law, that sounds like a great idea... But Vince was kind enough to book us these flights, and he was sorry that he had already let someone else use his private jet, so he bought us first class tickets." My head snapped towards my father, my eyes (must have) bulged out of my head, and my mouth was gaping open.

"F-first class?" I asked in a hushed voice, as though the world would explode if I said them any louder.

"Yes, though, the flight isn't that long. So, he promised us that we'd be getting the first class tickets for awhile, or we'd get to use his jet."

"Wow. That was unusually kind of Vince." I said, regaining my composure.

"Now, Laura, Vince isn't as bad as you think. He's a nice man."

"That's not what you thought about him three months ago!"

"Things change, darling. And I think it would do you some good if you let go of the grudges you hold." Coming from a guy that held a grudge for ten years! Only letting it go long enough to get inducted into the Hall of Fame like five years ago!

* * *

I felt terrible sitting in first class while the wrestlers sat in economy. I didn't deserve all this attention. I had done nothing to deserve first class anything. On numerous occasions I contemplated asking one of the bigger boys if they wanted to switch with me, a few of them looked _extremely_ uncomfortable in the small chairs.

Then the waitress came and gave me awesome free things... So I changed my mind!

That was until I noticed Matt was sitting on the plane. Yes, that's right, _the_ Matt from yesterday. _The_ Matt who is insanely talented in the ring, and has the ability to do flips off the top rope. I didn't notice him first though, I noticed a big black (that's not politically correct, but I didn't know if this guy is African-American or some other ethnicity, and you should all lighten up. I was _not_ being racist. I'm from Canada, it'd be really wrong if I was!) guy sitting next to him. I didn't notice him because he was black, although that may have helped (I'm not sounding very good, am I?), but rather because he is rather muscular... or fat, I can't tell through his clothes, I'll say it's a mixture of both.

Nevertheless, I saw him sitting next to Matt...And thought _If I were to_ _give him my seat... I__'__d get to sit next to Matt!_ The problems that faced... I had to consult the air-hostess, _and_ my father.

* * *

**a/n there is a poll you should vote on if you haven't already =] lol**


	5. Selflessness

**a/n babooshka! I haven't said that in awhile... And I thought it was necessary! Nothing much to say here... Just ya know, I hope you like it =]**

**Thanks to **_**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, xHalosandwings, Neurotic-Idealist**_** and **_**Sonib89**_**, you're all amazing for reviewing! =D**

**Question, do you guys like the quotes? I try to get them to relate to the chapter =]**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

_**Chapter 5: Selflessness.**_

"_Only selfless service can encourage a person to reach the higher state of humanity." - Sri Sathya Sai Baba_

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss." I got the lady's attention.

"How can I help you?" she asked with a smile, and to be completely honest... It kind of freaked me out.

"I know that you are supposed to stay in your correct seating, in case of an emergency, but I was wondering, if just this once, I could maybe swap seats with one of the bigger guys in the back, he looks extremely uncomfortable, and I have done nothing to deserve this seat." I said with (what I hope was) a convincing smile.

"I think I could allow it, just this once. I'll be sure to inform the other stewards, and we will take note of it." She nodded her head and I probably had a shocked look on my face, had that _really _just happened? She looked uptight! Don't judge a book by its cover, I suppose.

"Hey, Dad?" I asked over the large seats, and my father's head became visible over the top,

"Yes, darling?"

"I have already asked the nice lady over there," and so I pointed to the lady I had spoken to, "About maybe swapping with one of the bigger wrestlers sitting in economy. I think he looks dreadfully uncomfortable, and I'm starting to feel bad..."

"Wow, I never would have thought you'd pass up First Class, but I am fine with that, as long as the stewardess said that it's alright."

"Oh, wow, cool... I guess I'll go ask him..." I trailed off, _I must be having a good day, I convinced to people to do something that can__'__t usually be done!_

I stood from my seat, after making sure that the seatbelt light wasn't on, and made my way toward the back of the plane.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a slightly hushed voice, I didn't want to disturb the sleeping people around.

"Yes?" he asked, in a very deep voice. Matt, who had been reading a book quite intently, looked over to me and I saw the glasses on his face. _Adorable._

"I'm Laura Hart," I said and he nodded,

"Yes, I know who you are," he chuckled and I smiled kindly,

"And, well, I've got a seat in first class, which I didn't really deserve... And well, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to swap seats with me. I've asked the hostess, and my father, both of them said it was okay... I know it's not near your friends, but I just thought you might be a little more comfortable is all." I finally got out the point to my story, and he smile graciously,

"That was very thoughtful of you, but I couldn't ask you to give up a first class seat."

"Really, it's nothing. Vince paid for it, just think of it as an extra little gift from the boss."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, I am. Go ahead." I said and moved behind the seat, so he could get out. He was standing, and his head was touching the roof,

"Thank you very much, Laura." He smiled again and I nodded, slightly intimidated by his large figure.

I had grabbed my handbag and a stack of magazines when I was leaving my luxurious seat, and I put them onto the floor once I had sat down.

"Hey, Laura." Matt said, and I was a little surprised because I had forgotten that he was sitting there.

"Hey, Matt." I smiled at him and he took off his glasses, _no!_ My brain screamed, _you look adorable!_

"Mark won't forget that, you know. He'll be looking of ways to repay you." He said with a nod, gesturing the man I had just swapped seats with, who was now talking to my father, "That's him telling Bret how nice you are."

"Oh, wow, maybe I should have stayed there." I joked and he smirked,

"That was really nice of you, did you really think he looked uncomfortable, or did you just want to sit with me?" he asked and my brain forgot the real answer. Well, actually, no it didn't. That's _all_ it could think. I swapped because I wanted to sit next to Matt. I did. Didn't I? No. That was just an extra incentive!

"What makes you think that I wanted to sit next to you?" I finally said and he nodded,

"Well played." Were the only words to come out of his mouth before he put his glasses back on and reopened his book.

* * *

"Matt?" I got the attention of the man sitting beside me after I had finished reading my magazine,

"Laura?" he asked and took off his glasses, bummer.

"I was just wondering, do you just need glasses for reading?" It was a silly question, but something I wanted to know. I wanted to know a lot about this boy.

"Most of the time, I guess. I do have to wear them other times, but when you're sitting right next to me, I don't really need glasses to see you." He answered and I nodded. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. I ask a lot of questions..." I trailed off before speaking up again, "You weren't wearing them at all yesterday..."

"Contact lenses," he said and I realised that made a lot of sense and I had just asked a relatively stupid question.

* * *

"Hey, Laura, hey..." I quiet voice gradually made me open my eyes. As I woke up, I rubbed the side of my neck out of habit, and then looked straight ahead. I realised that I was looking at the gap of the seats in front of me, meaning I wasn't sitting up straight.

"Have a good sleep?" Matt asked and I sat up straight,

"Oh, uh... I'm sorry. You should have woken me up, or nudged me to the side. You shouldn't have let me rest on your shoulder."

"No worries, although, next time I suggest not making your hair as big," he laughed and gestured to the big bit of hair that had on top of my head. I felt my cheeks go slightly red, but I looked to the aisle, noticing a very large man standing there. "That's why I woke you up."

"I was just thinking that we should sit in our assigned seats for the landing, so we can grab our travel luggage." Mark said and I nodded and stood up, taking my handbag. "Again, thank you."

* * *

Once we were off the plane, we went through security before collecting our luggage, Dad decided to comment on the changing of seats.

"Mark wouldn't stop talking about how much you've grown up," Dad said and I looked at him confused,

"How would he know that?"

"Oh, you don't remember him? He trained in the Dungeon for a little back in 1996." Dad answered and a light bulb probably appeared above my head.

"Mark Henry? He... The guy who competed in the 1996 Olympics? Wow... I didn't even realise... He didn't know my name because he'd been told recently, he knew because of the Dungeon!"

* * *

Mark is twelve years older than me, just like most of the people that passed through the Dungeon, but I had a good connection with all of them. I was six when Chris Jericho and Lance Storm started training in the Dungeon, and he (Chris) was always a blast to be with, and things did not change when he began in WCW around the same time my Dad was there. Although, Dad had no clue that the Dungeon training was still in place, I often hung around while Dad was working to watch the next generation of wrestlers. Chris Benoit was another graduate of the Dungeon, and a great one at that. However, I wasn't even born when he began training, but I met him when he was in WCW... I also met two friends of his, Eddie Guerrero and Dean Malenko, and all three of them were dubbed Three Amigos or my babysitters while Dad was wrestling.

I had a knack for hanging out with the older guys, much to my Dad's horror, but that's how I grew up, hanging out with the boys that passed through the Hart Family Dungeon.

I grew up with an older sister, a younger sister and a younger brother. Though, I was always closer to Nattie and Harry, because she loved the wrestling business, and as much as I hated what it was doing to my family, I loved to watch the actual wrestling. Out of my siblings, I was closest to Blade, who was six years younger than me, but we both befriended the trainees with ease, which gave us something to talk about.

Mark Henry... Wow, I never would have guessed I'd meet that guy again.

* * *

**a/n poll! If you haven't voted, I wish you would!**


	6. Parcel

**a/n hey, hey! I'm back! I love this story =] I think it's pretty cool, of course we haven't gotten to the good stuff... But I'm introducing you to Laura (who is also the only person I own in this fic). **_**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, xHalosandwings, Neurotic-Idealist**_** and **_**Sonib89**_** all rock for reviewing! =]**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By The World**__**'**__**s Biggest Jerichoholic**_

_**Chapter 6: Parcel.**_

"_Where there are friends, there is wealth." Titus Maccius Plautus._

* * *

_January, Monday 11_

Unfortunately, I didn't see Mark again that week. Nor did I see Matt. The only person I seemed to see was my father, and sometimes Vince (much to my dismay).

Too much had to be organised. Too much had to be planned. Or, too much had to be told to my father. Everything seemed to be organised, storylines written, weekly segments finished. But nothing had been run by my father. Meaning, that anything he was told, he had objections to. I remember them trying to give him a prewritten promo and he almost walked out the door. It was beginning to remind him of the 90s, a time he didn't like his promos. Dad wrote his own promos, well he did in WCW. He had gone past the time when things had to be written for him, he went with the flow of the crowd, something that couldn't be achieved with something written by Creative.

Monday morning arrived rather quickly, considering how bored I was, the days went pretty fast. Dad clued me in and said that Chris Jericho would be at Raw. He also mentioned that he was last week, but that didn't bother me. All that mattered was that I would get to see Chris again. I hadn't seen Chris since the 2006 Hall of Fame, which he had gone to despite taking a break from the company.

I'd also hopefully get to speak to Mark properly. And Matt. Thankfully, Dad had been so busy; he hadn't had time to mention me sleeping on the plane.

I dressed nicely, having noticed that the employees of Word Wrestling Entertainment were wearing their Sunday best to work. Then I remembered that they were all filthy rich (well, most of them) and they could afford to be wearing such awesome clothes.

A nice white blouse, a pair of dark blue Skinny Jeans, black ankle boots, topped off with a black leather jacket. Not just any leather jacket. A Hart leather jacket, like Dad wears, with the logo on the back.

* * *

We arrived at the arena two hours before the show was scheduled to begin. The backstage halls were filled with people running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Dad had disappeared as soon as we arrived, saying something about meeting Vince and Shawn. So, once again, I was left to my own devices. This time, instead of sitting in catering waiting for someone to notice my tears, I took it upon myself to find Chris Irvine.

I received directions from a Stagehand as to where one could find Chris' locker room. I was told that he was sharing with a man named Paul, and 'Big Show' would be written across the door. This thoroughly confused me, because Chris was a veteran, he shouldn't be sharing with the younger guys, let alone having to use a room with someone _else__'__s_ name plastered on the door.

It was easy enough to spot, as someone had taken to decorating it with glitter (one of the Diva's I'm assuming).

Lightly, I knocked on the door, hoping that it would be Chris who answers it, and not Paul.

The door opened within seconds, and revealed an extremely large man, even larger than Mark!

"You're Laura Hart, what can I do you for?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I was just wondering if Chris was in." I said earnestly and with a smile.

"Of course I am!" I heard the unmistakable voice of Chris Irvine, "I do believe that you didn't come see me last week!"

"Chris!"I said with a smile and practically ran at him, with my arms held out. They locked around his neck, and his arms were around my waist.

"Baby Hart," he said, using the nickname he gave me when I was six. We let go of each other, and I was smiling widely. "Laura, meet Paul, Paul, this is Laura."

The large man, Paul, put his hand out and I tentatively shook it. It engulfed mine and for a moment I was sure I had lost it completely.

"I have to speak to Vince, I'll see you later." Paul spoke up and then left the room, and suddenly I felt a lot less claustrophobic.

"Well, don't you look different," Chris said, once we were alone, "The last time I saw you was four years ago... But you still look different."

"Yeah, and last time I saw you... you had long hair! What happened? I loved your hair!" I said in horror and he ran a hand through his short blond hair.

"Well, as you know, I took a short break... And during that time, the WWE was introduced to a man named John Hennigan... And well, his hair was more awesome than mine, so I decided to rock the short hair."

"You look good with short hair," I complimented him, "different... but good."

We talked for twenty minutes, about his wife and children, his band Fozzy, my life without Dad wrestling, my thoughts on Nattie and Harry joining the business. Before he asked the dreaded question,

"Have you got any friends your own age?" I had been smiling up until he asked that question. It faltered and I looked away.

"No," I mumbled, and then a thought struck me, "Except for Matt Korklan."

"Alright then, let's get to Matt Korklan, because I have to go see the Boss Man." I wanted to object.

Did I _really _want to see Matt? Of course I did. Did I want to see any of the people he was with? No, I did not. But I knew Chris Irvine didn't _ever_ take no for an answer.

* * *

We stopped in front of a door and heard a lot of noise coming from the other side. I could only assume that this was the locker room for the younger guys. At least they didn't have to change in the halls like they used to.

Chris knocked forcefully, and I made a mental note that these doors could withstand just about anything, because it looked like he was using all his force. Probably so the knocking could be heard over the loud ruckus.

The door flew open and on the other side was an obscenely white man with bright red hair,

"You're Stephen... The champion?" I asked and he nodded,

"I am," his Irish accent was thick,

"Shouldn't you have our own locker room?" I asked and he nodded,

"Nay, I share a room with Paul. I was just passin' by. You here for som'un?" he questioned and I looked up, at him,

"She's looking for Bourne." Chris answered for me, and Stephen disappeared, "This is when I have to leave. I'll see you around, and don't get yourself into too much trouble, and try befriending some of the Divas." Chris said like a father and I furrowed my brow.

Shortly after, Matt appeared at the door, smiling a small smile.

"See, you just can't stay away, can you?" He asked light-heartedly and I looked at the door, avoiding eye contact.

"Chris made me come here." I muttered, much to his delight.

"Of course he did. Look, I can't really let you in here, but I think I could introduce you to Gail and Eve. They'll be able to spend more time with you."

* * *

Have you ever played pass the parcel? Because I now know what that poor parcel felt like, although, it seemed as though this parcel (me) wasn't held onto for very long. Everyone seemed to be abiding by the rules; you can't hold it for more than two seconds.

I was now waiting outside a door labeled 'Divas', beside Matt who was knocking continuously.

"Matthew! That better not be you!" a female voice called from just behind the door,

"I need to speak to you!" he called back and the door slowly opened, and a brunette answered, wearing what looked like her in-ring attire.

"Really, what more could you want? You practically live in here!" the tone in her voice said she was joking about the situation, but it was positive that he frequented the Divas' locker room.

"Eve, hi, this is Laura, and I need you to hang out with her. Cool? Alright." He didn't allow time for a reply, because he ran off before Eve could even open her mouth. Did he want to get away from me that bad?

* * *

**a/n I have kind of gone ahead and assumed that pass the parcel is an American game... Or at least Canadian. I don't think it'd be an Australian game... Because I think the only game we invented is Two Up... =P**


	7. Guilt

**a/n hey! I love updating this lol, I think its coz I have so many chapters prewritten... I said every two weeks, but I can't help myself! Many thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, xHalosandwings, Neurotic-Idealist and Sonib89 for being kind enough to review =]**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

_**Chapter 7: Guilt.**_

"_How tedious is a guilty conscience!" John Webster._

I have a terrible poker face. I always have. I can't lie to save myself, and people can tell what I'm thinking or feeling just by looking at me.

"Really, Laura, don't think too much about it. He thinks too much, and tends to multi-task, even when he knows he can't. He wasn't trying to get rid you," Eve smiled compassionately. "Now, come inside, and I'll introduce you to everyone. But... look straight at the back wall; I'm not sure if everyone has finished getting changed."

We walked in and she closed the door behind us. I did as she said, looking at the back wall, not wanting to see anyone in the process of changing.

"Girls! We have a newbie! This is Bret's daughter, Laura!" a bubbly blonde instantly came skipping over to me. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. She was most definitely younger than me; she looked like she could still be a teenager.

"Hi, I'm Barbie!" she was very enthusiastic, and her voice was very high pitched and shrill. She was followed by twins, both with dark hair, who were very much identical.

"I'm Brie and this is my sister, Steph!" they both hugged me, and I hugged back, these hugs hadn't surprised me as much as Barbie's had.

Within the next five minutes, I had met Victoria, Jillian, Gail and Maryse. I was also told that the Diva I saw last week was Melina and she had, unfortunately, torn her anterior cruciate ligament a few days before she gave up her title.

Everyone seemed nice enough; Eve and Gail had decided that they wanted to be my babysitters. I couldn't help but think _great, I thought I grew out of this ten years ago_. That being said, it was nice to have friends, especially when they were such nice people.

* * *

This week I avoided watching the matches. Except the Diva's match (Barbie as Kelly Kelly, facing Victoria as Alicia Fox), and Legacy (Cody Runnels, as Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase, both of whom I knew from a very young age) against Mark Henry and Evan Bourne (the persona Matt held onscreen).

The Diva's match was less than interesting, and I'm surprised I lasted the whole match. It made me want to cry because it was so horrible. However, Victoria did a nice powerbomb.

I haven't even watched wrestling in ten years, nor have I been trained, yet I still think I could hold a better match than most of the Divas here. Not that I'd ever get to try, I was _never_ going to be a wrestler. _Ever_.

The tag team match was pretty good. Although Mark and Matt lost. I didn't get to see the most amazing move, sadly.

Just sitting in catering, I realised that I knew more people than previously thought. I guessed it was because there were plenty of second and third generation superstars, plus older guys were still involved backstage. I didn't realise last week, as I was too busy crying to, and yelling at, Paul.

Not that it mattered, though. I'd be lucky if Eve and Gail ever let me out of their sight. I think I'd been officially accepted into the group of giggling girls.

Gail and Eve didn't giggle, though. They seemed pretty mature, at least compared to Barbie and Victoria.

It didn't take long for me to find out that Gail was from Canada. I knew I had seen her before. Dad still attended some Canadian wrestling things, and took pictures of the Canadian Talent. Don't ask me why, because I really don't know.

"Here come Matt and Mark." Eve alerted me to the two males, both looking puffed and sweaty, who were coming our way.

Then something really unexpected happened. Matt, who had reached the table, jumped _onto_ the table. From a standing position. Gail and Eve applauded this great athletic demonstration, neither of them confused as to why he would randomly jump onto a table. _It must be another thing he does regularly_ I thought to myself, _just like visiting the Diva__'__s locker room._

He jumped off the table and sat beside Mark, who had sat himself down adjacent to me.

"That was a great match guys," Gail started up conversation. "The mixture of high risk, agility and pure strength would be an interesting combination on the long run.

"It sounds like a good idea, but I prefer singles wrestling, nothing stopping me from flying." Matt said with a smile. That gorgeous smile.

"Alright, now go shower." Eve ordered, "You guys stink!"

"If you don't mind, I'm going to find my Dad and let him know that I' m still alive. I stood up after the guys had gone, and walked in the opposite direction, hoping to find my father. Making a mental note to speak to Mark properly when I next say him.

* * *

The night had ended on a less than pleasurable not, for me anyway. I found out that Dad wasn't even _on_ the show. That was after Eve had left for her match, and Gail had left to do something with a guy, holding an apple, who had afro like hair. I was told his name was Carlos Colon. I knew that guy, not very well, but we had met.

So, I was left alone for a good 20 minutes. Just sitting in catering. I couldn't even talk to Chris or Paul; they would both be participating in the Main Event.

Anyway, back to Dad not being on the show. I had just shown up to a WWE event, for absolutely no reason. I had a screaming match with Dad about it too. I haven't fought with my dad since he accepted his Hall of Fame induction, and the time before that was when the divorce between he and mum was finalised. That may or may not have contributed to his stroke, and that still haunts me. So, having a fight with Dad about something so _stupid_ really got me worried.

"Dad, I know you left without me, I'll find a way home though... I guess I'll send you a text? Love you." I left on his voicemail, knowing all too well that he will check it as soon as the phone alerts him to a new message.

"Any particular reason you're just standing around outside?" the voice of Matt Korklan broke the silence that had come over the car park,

"I regularly stand around car parks. It's my thing." I mumbled, making a joke, but it wasn't loud enough for him to hear,

"Pardon?" he has _manners_. Wow.

"Dad left without me. We had a row, and he got angry and left." I told him, finally looking up at his face, after I had just been absently staring through the almost empty car park.

"Oh, that's no good. Would you like a ride back?" he asked kindly, but I shook my head,

"I was just going to wait for Chris, or Hunter." I shrugged,

"They could be an hour; they'll most definitely be the last ones here." He informed me and I sighed, "Really, I'll take you back. My car is just over there and I didn't ride with anyone, so it'll be roomy." He said before his smile faltered, "Just ignore that last sentence. That sounded worse than it was supposed to." He mumbled the last part, but I caught it.

"If you wouldn't mind," I said almost unwillingly. I _hate_ asking people for things, I always have.

* * *

"Thank you, Matt. It was very sweet of you." I thanked the highflyer,

"Anytime," he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. We walked into the hotel lobby, and people's heads turned our way. Wow, good luck trying to explain this to Dad, if the gossip is anything like it was ten years ago, we'll be dating by morning.

It was obvious that we'd be going the same way, to the elevators and then up, but I couldn't help but feel elated as he walked me to the elevator.

He pressed the button for level _eleven_, and then turned to me,

"What floor?"

"Nine." I told him then watched as he pressed the respective number. He took a few steps back and stood beside me.

I took a sneak peak at him from the corner of my eye, just as he was adjusting his backpack, and because he was not wearing a sweatshirt (which was rather stupid, because it was _freezing_), his forearm muscles flexed.

We finally reached my floor, and as soon as the door opened, I was stepping into the hallway.

"Hey, Laura." Matt called after me, standing in between the doors, holding them open, "I hope everything's okay with your Dad."

"Thanks." I smiled at him, "G'night."

"'Night."

* * *

**a/n the poll on my profile is closed if you would like to see the results =]**


	8. Friendship

**a/n thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

_**Chapter 8: Friendship**_

"_We had a couple __friends__ who liked us, so ... we wanted to give them a CD that they could really listen to in the car, rather than a crappy tape that we recorded on a Radio Shack recorder."_ – Philip Dickey

* * *

I put the key card into the door and opened it carefully. I hoped that Dad was in there, I needed to apologise.

"Dad?" I asked quietly, unsure if he was asleep or not.

"In here, Laura." I stepped further into the room at the sound of his voice, the television was on, and Dad was sitting up on the bed. "I need to apologise for what I said earlier. I had no right to yell at you. I spent the whole night at a Raw taping, what should it matter? It's not like I had anything better to do here..." I looked around the hotel room, "I feel _really_ bad, Dad. I'm so sorry."

"Calm down Laura, I understand why you got as angry as you did." He spoke calmly, as though none of this bothered him, "I should have told you." He wasn't angry at me. He had every right to be angry at me after I'd yelled at him for the stupidest thing, "I'm sorry I left you at the arena, that was very immature of me, I was worried about how you'd get back."

"Oh, I got a ride with Matt... I was going to wait for Chris or Paul, but apparently they take their sweet time." I smiled as I got settled into the room, thankful things went back to normal rather quickly.

"That was very nice of him."

* * *

_January, Tuesday 12_

People were putting their suitcases and duffle bags into the boots of their rental cars, I felt somewhat sorry for them, but I couldn't help but smirk. That was hell. Having to leave a place two days after you came. While the younger guys headed straight towards the next town, the older guys, those who were married and/or had children would head in the direction of the airport. Even if it was just for two days, those days were always cherished.

Then I noticed something odd. Not one of the company's Divas was heading to the airport. All of them were heading to the next town. Well, I assumed so. The guys who were leaving for the airport, had all come out and left rather quickly, where as though who were not, stayed around the hotel after saying goodbye.

Then Jillian walked out, put her things into the back of a car, and was closely followed by a man who I believed to wrestle as Santino. Their car headed in the direction of the airport. At least _one_ of the Divas had something better to do than drive from one state to the other.

"Laura, are you alright?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm just thinking is all." I smiled at him and pushed some hair from my face, the wind was pretty strong and everything was being whipped everywhere, including snow.

"Bret," I heard the voice of Gail Kim over the wind, and when I turned to face Dad again, she was standing next to him.

"Good afternoon Gail, how are you?"

"I'm fairly good Bret, yourself?" she was sucking up to my Dad; I'd seen it enough times before to know when it was happening.

"I'm great, Gail. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if Laura would be able to join Eve and myself on the way to Knoxville." I looked at her confused, _where did that come from?_

"Of course, I'm sure it would do Laura some good to make some friends her own age." My dad smiled at her and then looked at me, "What do you say Laura? Quality time with Gail and Eve?"

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great..." I trailed off, why would I want to a _whole_ day with two girls I had _just _met?

"We're driving to Chicago, Eve has a signing there with Matt, and then we've got a flight to Knoxville." Gail told us and my father nodded, but I shook my head,

"Oh, no, I don't have a seat booked and I don't think I'd be able to get one when we get there..."

"Don't worry about it, it was originally Jillian's ticket, but she decided to go see her fiancé, and I hope we weren't too eager or anything, we were just _really_ hoping that you'd join us." This time it was Eve, who had just joined us in the lobby.

"How thoughtful," Dad nodded and I smiled, "What do you say, Laura? I know you don't want to spend every waking moment with me." Actually, Dad, that's the reason I agreed to come with you!

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot." I nodded, and that wasn't a complete lie, I liked Eve and Gail, and they mentioned _Mr Best Body in the Business_ Matt, "Just let me go pack my suitcase... I wasn't supposed to be leaving for the next couple of days, so don't expect me back in less than ten minutes." I said with a meagre smile and headed to the elevator.

* * *

I grunted, a most unladylike grunt, as I heaved my suitcase behind me. I, unintentionally, slammed the door behind me, after checking that my phone, purse and key card were in my bag and pocket respectively.

"Hey, let me help you." Someone said at the same time as a whole lot of weight disappeared from my hand,

"Oh, you don't have to-" I went to take the suitcase back, but he switched it to his other hand.

"I lift three hundred pound guys for a living, this suitcase is nothing." Matt said with a teasing smile,

"Wow, thanks for making me feel weak." I joked and he chuckled,

"I'd say your technical skills are pretty good, I mean, with the 'Excellence of Execution' as your father... You'd be outcast, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't know," I shrugged, and I knew my demeanour had become colder, "I've never set foot in a ring. I'm not interested in living in my father's shadow." We were in the elevator now, so there was no escaping him.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I just assumed that you were into wrestling, family legacy thing." He mumbled and I looked at him apologetically,

"I'm sorry, it's a touchy subject, and it's not my thing."

"I think you may have mentioned that before, I'll remember in future."

The doors to the elevator opened, and Dad had moved away from Gail and Eve to talk with Mark, whom I still had to apologise to because I didn't recognise him.

"I'm going with Gail and Eve," I told Matt when he started walking over to my father.

"They finally got around to asking you then," he smiled knowingly.

When we reached the two girls, Matt didn't put down my suitcase, so I went to take it off him, "No, really, I can take it to the car for you," he smiled that _stupid, dazzling_ smile and I couldn't say no.


	9. Persistance

**a/n hello again! Thanks to my awesome reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**** Some girl time! And at the end, we get some Matt/Laura, and a small (ish) surprise. =]**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By **__**AliceJericho**_

_**Chapter 9: Persistence**_

"_Persistence is to the character of a man as carbon is to steel." – Napoleon Hill._

* * *

"Laura," Eve started up a conversation, "What do you think of the guys? Anyone take your fancy?" she asked and I almost choked on my tongue, way to be straightforward and out-there!

"Oh, uh…. No, not particularly." I answered and she gave me the 'you have got to be kidding me!' look.

"Really now? There has to be someone you might consider dating," she smiled a sincere smile, but I noticed Gail shake her head at her.

Gail was driving; Eve and I sat in the back seat. It was a _long_ drive and in all honesty, I would _much_ rather be sleeping in my hotel room right now. But that's rude.

"I don't date wrestlers." I said with a shrug,

"Why not?" Gail asked, joining our conversation.

"I promised Dad, it's just not something I want to do… it kind of tore my family apart, I don't want that to happen again." I answered truthfully,

"Oh, that's a shame. I know a few guys that will be downright miserable to hear that." She wasn't joking either, was she?

"Like who?" I asked, genuinely intrigued.

"I'm sworn to secrecy!" she exclaimed, with a smile on her face that let me know she was going to tell me anyway, "Who cares? I heard that Cody thinks you're hot,"

"No, Cody's a pain in the ass." I stated, making Eve look at me confused, "I met him when both our dads were in WCW."

"Right," everyone seemed to forget that I did know other people, "Jake likes you too!" she said excitedly and I shook my head,

"I don't know who that is." I laughed, and she sighed,

"Oh, he's pretty cute. Tall, blonde guy, he has a lisp. He's supposed to be World Champion in a couple of months." I nodded, I had heard about this guy.

"What about Matt?" Gail asked and I had to stop myself from telling them what I thought about it,

"I don't want to date a wrester!" I persisted.

"Okay, but if you ever change your mind, I need to tell you who to stay away from." I nodded at Eve, and she continued, "Dave Batista. When I say he's slept with every Diva backstage, besides the Twins, I mean it."

"Oh yeah, stay away." Gail said before laughing, "He's actually kind of horrible in bed. You're not missing much."

"Oh, _and_ he's an ass." Eve added, "He doesn't do pillow talk, its fuck and run."

"I'll be sure to avoid him."

"It's not a case of avoiding him, but not surrendering. He'll find you." Gail said seriously, and I nodded,

"I'll… I don't know," I said truthfully, "I'll figure something out."

"I suggest getting a boyfriend," Eve suggested, "In the company. Or you better hope that one of those guys _really_ likes you. He wouldn't touch you if someone else had his eyes set on you."

* * *

_January, Friday 1__5_

I had been keeping an eye out for this Dave Batista guy. I had heard that he was out from an injury, but would be returning in February for a small part in the Vince McMahon/Bret Hart program. Which meant that I would probably have to meet him sometime. The week had been uneventful; I hadn't spoken to anyone but Dad, Mum and Nattie.

Mum called every second day, telling me that she missed me and wished that I had stayed in Calgary, I missed her too, I wish I could spend more time with her. After the divorce, I had moved in with Dad. I feel guilty for leaving Mum. Jade had started college, and she lived on campus. Beans and Blade spent their time between the two houses; I went with Dad, only spending time with mum when he went on his road. It was because I had missed out on so much, so had Jade, Beans and Blade, but I seemed to miss him more. I never got over it. Blade took it hard, the separation; he was only 12, Beans 14. I was 18, and unable to believe that it had finally ended. I did yell at Dad before the divorce was final, but quickly got over it when I heard he had suffered a heart attack and ended up in hospital.

Nattie called when she could, telling me how much she wished she was on Raw, Harry and TJ too. Or maybe if the storyline had been on Smackdown. We both knew that was never going to happen.

Dad I spent all my time with, it was kind of hard not to talk to him. I couldn't ignore him if I tried, even if sometimes I wish I could. I loved him dearly, but the constant meetings with Vince were a pain in the neck.

Gail and Eve had been busy, doing who knows what. I heard Diva sleepovers were all the rage! Totally not interested. Maybe if Nattie was there, but not until then.

"Laura, I booked us a place at a cute little Italian restaurant. The reservation is for 7:30, do you think you could be ready by then?" I turned my head to the left, checking the time on the alarm clock.

"That gives me a little over an hour," I stated, factoring in travel time, "I think I can get it done."

* * *

I gave myself a quick once over in the mirror. My _long _brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail, leaving out a bit of hair to make a bouffant on the top of my head. My make up was natural, as always. I wore a black and white horizontally striped long sleeved shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and ruby red pumps. I topped it off with a cropped leather jacket, this one not featuring the Hart logo.

"Ra, you ready to go?" Dad called and I nodded, exiting the bathroom. We made our way down the hall; I didn't even know where I was going. Dad hadn't specified which hotel we were going to. "You want to race?" he asked as we reached the elevator. I looked him in the eye and nodded. I slipped my pumps off my feet and handed them to him, as well as my bag.

Every hotel we had stayed at when I was younger, we reached each other to the lobby. When I was younger, he'd take the stairs and I'd take the lift. However, as I grew older, I decided I'd take the stairs.

I didn't even wait for him to push the button; I just instantly took off into the stairwell. Running as fast as I could, which is actually fairly fast, and ignoring the fact that my feet were going to suffer from frostbite, I descended the circling stairs.

We were only on the 6th floor, meaning I didn't have far too run, and as long as people got on and off the elevator at every floor, I had a chance.

I reached what I assumed to be the third floor, halfway down, when I collided with another body. I was turning the corner, so were they and obviously neither of us were paying any attention to where we were going.

"Careful." Said the voice of Matt Korklan as he helped me to my feet. "Why are you runnin' so fast, anyway?"

"Racing Bret to the bottom," I said with a smirk, "I think I lost anyway." I shrugged, dusting myself off.

"Too bad, where are your shoes?" he asked as he looked at the ground, and my feet.

"Dad." I told him and he nodded, "Can't very well run in heels."

"I've never tried, but it'll remember that." He joked and I laughed lightly, "Are you aware that you have a tattoo on your foot?"

"Ankle, actually. The infamous Hart logo, what else?" I pulled up the bottom of my jeans so he could get a better look, "What are you doing looking at my feet, anyways? Do you have some sort of freaky foot fetish?" I laughed and he sarcastically nodded his head,

"Yeah, and red toe nails just set me right off." I shook my head as I laughed. I didn't bother running anymore, no doubt dad had already beat me to the first floor. "I have to meet my dad, let him know that I haven't broken my ankle or anything." I smiled and he nodded,

"I'll come with you."

"You were just coming up the stairs," I reminded him and he shrugged,

"I was just going to be lazy and watch television. I needed to talk to Bret anyway.

"Shouldn't you be at home? Hardly anybody else is still here,"

"I only go back every second week," he said as he held the door open for me, "I love my family, I really do, but I don't necessarily _need_ to go back."

"I'm sure they'd appreciate if you went back, I think they miss you dearly."

"Laura," I heard my dad's relieved sigh, "it can't have taken you that long. I thought you had fallen over!"

"Sorry, Bret, that was my fault. I stopped for a quick chat." Matt explained and dad nodded, but it took about half a minute to see that he was truly convinced.

They started a little conversation and I stood there pretending I was listening. I wasn't meaning to be rude, I was just zoning in and out, thinking about absolutely nothing.

I felt eyes on my back; someone was trying to glare holes into me. I turned slowly, seeing an unmistakable blonde.

She eyed me up and down before raising her eyebrows at me. I knew she wanted to start a fight, but I wasn't going to let her get to me.

_Sunday Hickenbottom_, thirteen years and not much had changed.


	10. Progress

**a/n this is the last of my prewritten chapters, though chapter 11 is in progress! Many thanks to **_**xHalosandwings, Soinb89, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight **_**and **_**bsbfan558**_**. I hope you like this chapter and I'd love feedback =D**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

_**Chapter 10: Progress**_

"_Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything." – George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

_January, Monday 18_

My heart sped up when I heard that Matt would be facing the WWE Champion.

"That doesn't make any sense," I said to my dad, "He's not even in the main event, how can he be facing the champion?"

"He won't be going over," dad explained, "It'll most likely be a squash match, and I wouldn't be surprised if Randy Orton made an appearance. It is probably to fuel their program and to let Sheamus get over."

"Oh," I said almost disappointedly, "But a match against the champ has to mean something, right? Even if he is going to get squashed."

"I don't know how Vince's mind works, Laura. Nor do I have any powers over Creative. I'd like to see Matt get a push, I would. I can't, however, change anything they've decided to do."

"I'm sure you could if you _tried_. People in this company worship the ground you walk on! Even after everything that went down!"

"I don't hold much power, Laura, and you know that."

"Dad?" I asked after a short silence between the two of us. The rest of catering were quite loud, so it hadn't been awkward. He looked at me and nodded for me to speak, "Are you even appearing on the show tonight? Or is it like last week?"

"I am actually not on the show this week, but Vince is cutting a promo against me and I would like to see the reaction of the crowd."

"So... I guess I can leave, then?" I asked hopefully, not wanting to hang around,

"I guess you can. Mark Callaway's going to be here, if you'd like to say hello to him." He offered as I stood up and grabbed my things,

"As tempting as that offer is... I think I may be in bad blood with Mark after the run in with his daughter at the Hall of Fame... I'd rather not risk it." I said innocently,

"Not everyone holds a grudge like you do, Laura."

"I know... I just want to get out of here... This place gives me the creeps." I laughed.

* * *

I walked into the hall just as Matt was passing my room.

"Hey," he smiled, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hi... Your match finished less than 45 minutes ago, why on earth are you back so early? The show hasn't even finished." I laughed,

"I didn't feel like hanging around," he shrugged, "I was under the impression that you refused to watch WWE Programming, how would you know that when my match finished?" he had stopped walking, and we were standing 3 feet apart.

"I may be getting back into the habit of watching it... I only stopped because I preoccupied myself... It was so natural once upon a time," I said but he put his hand sup to stop me,

"No offense, but I feel this becoming a long story, so I'm going to stop you now. How about you come back to my room? And you can tell me all about not being preoccupied." he laughed and I nodded,

"I'll go get my phone." I smiled at him and quickly ducked into my room. I turned off the television, and grabbed my purse, phone and keycard. "I'm ready to go."

_**

* * *

**_

I watched as Matt cringed every time he moved his arms. I knew what the problem was.

"You should tell Stephen that he needs to loosen up. You shouldn't have to be in pain after your match." I said straight up, not holding back, "Just because he seems to be the company's chosen one, it doesn't mean he can work stiff."

"How can you tell?" he asked as he lowered himself onto his bed,

"Well, besides the fact that you can barely move... I was around the business enough to know what stiff is, and that Bob Holly was notorious for working stiff with the young guys. And what Stephen was doing... Was working stiff. Just because he's Paul's guy, doesn't mean he can be any different to everyone else."

"Its fine." I shook my head with a laugh,

"So stubborn." the fact that I crawled onto the bed and sat right behind him, as he dangled his legs over the end of the King Sized bed, didn't seem to bother him. I tugged on the neck of his shirt, with a simple "Off." command. His top hit the floor and I began to massage his shoulders. "I'll talk to him. He doesn't have to know he made you hurt."

"Yeah..." he said distractedly, "Thanks."

We sat there for a few minutes, in absolute silence. It was pleasant, not awkward at all. "Why did you stop watching wrestling?"

"Everyone left the business, I really had no reason... And it was too painful... I always tried to be working or out to dinner when a show was on... I couldn't do it." my hands didn't stop kneading the knots in his shoulders. "I forced myself to hate it."

"You didn't hate it before that?" he asked curiously,

"I didn't, actually. I hated what it was doing to my family, but it still entertained me." I shrugged,

"You're close to Paul, but Bret never really liked him, did he?"

"Most of Dad's beef was with Shawn, Shawn had the ability to change the way he wrestled to give the fans what they wanted... Dad couldn't really do that, he was always going to be a traditional wrestler, and he didn't _hate_ Shawn for it, strongly disliked him though." I paused, thinking of what to say next, "Paul... Well, I always had this instant connection to those trying to break into the business, even if I was like 13. I didn't really have friends my own age, I have the ability to hold grudges for a long time, and that kind of ruined any chance of having a proper friendship with anyone."

"I won't get on your bad side then." I couldn't tell if he was smiling or anything because I was behind him, but the slight laugh in his voice led me to believe that he was smiling. "You have magical hands."

"I, uh, thanks?" I said laughed slightly,

"That was, uh, a compliment." He mumbled slightly, possibly embarrassed.

"Thank you, then." I tried to make my voice comforting, but I don't think it worked.

* * *

"- and eventually you just have to get used to everything," I shrugged, my elbows kneading Matt's back as he lay on his stomach, "I'll always love the business," I sighed, "No matter what it's done, and no matter how much I _want_ to hate it... It's always going to be a part of my life, and I'm always going to love it." I was becoming tired, it was getting late and I had been giving Matt a massage for a long time, he must have realised that I was getting weaker because he quickly flipped onto his back and grabbed my hands,

"I think you need to sleep." I looked at my hands which were being held in his. _He doesn't know what he does to me_.

"I should probably get back... Dad will be wondering where I am..." I didn't make any attempt to move though.

"You can stay here, you're an adult." He scooted over in the bed, releasing my hands from his grip, I looked at him blankly. "Right, that hadn't crossed my mind." He referred to us having to share a bed if I didn't go back to my hotel room, "Um, I'll take the floor." He said as he stood up, but I pulled him back gently.

"We're both responsible adults, we can share a bed without anything happening." I said, a little surprised at what had come out of my mouth.

"Yeah," he nodded with a smile, "We're responsible adults." He laughed, though, probably hinting at his childishness.

* * *

_Tuesday, January 19._

I woke up early the next morning; the sun hadn't even begun to rise yet, nor had any alarm gone off. I woke up as I was pulled into something.

Matt was right behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his breath on my neck.

I stared at the wall blankly, willing him to get off of me, but it wasn't working. I had to leave, he couldn't wake up.

I slowly moved his hands, freeing myself from his grasp. I had slept in my jeans and it was incredibly uncomfortable, but I didn't want it to be any more awkward than it already was. We had made a point to be as far away from another as possible without falling from the bed, yet he had still ended up right behind me.

I grabbed everything of mine I could find and quickly left the room, unintentionally slamming the door behind me.


	11. Family

**a/n here we are! I probably could have posted this awhile ago... I just kept forgetting! D= I'm sorry! Thanks to **_Sonib89, Neurotic-Idealist, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight _**and **_xHalosandwings _**for reviewing =]**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

_**Chapter 11: Family**_

"_Other things may change us, but we start and end with family." _– Anthony Brandt.

—

At breakfast the next morning – after Dad had left for a Vince meeting – I was met with an overly happy Sunday Hickenbottom.

"Yes, Sunday?" I asked as she sat down opposite me, a huge smile on her face, "How can I help you?"

"I know something you don't want me to know." She smiled innocently, but I shook my head,

"What could you possibly know, Sunday? I haven't seen you in ten plus years." I reminded her, but she shook her head at me,

"That's not true, I saw you at the Hall of Fame four years ago..." I smiled at her sarcastically, she was still obnoxious.

"Minor technicality." I spat back, losing my cool as I so often did when I was in her presence, "What do you have to say, Sunday? Spit it out."

"I saw you this morning," she said cheekily as if it was supposed to upset me, "Exiting Matt Korklan's hotel room at lightning speed... Talk about the walk of shame, same clothes as last night." I scoffed at her,

"You don't know _anything_."

"Oh, but I can manipulate the truth," she said proudly, I knew she was capable of it too... She got that ability from her father. "Do you want daddy to find out, Laura? Bret won't be too happy to hear that his daughter is breaking one of his precious little rules."

"You wouldn't do that, Sunday." I called her bluff, but I wasn't sure, "Leave me alone."

"You might want to be nice to me, Laura... Or I'll spread these rumours." As she walked out, I glared a hole in her back, much as she had done on Friday.

—

_Thursday, January 21._

"You've been avoiding me," I jumped slightly as Matt came up behind me in the airport,

"Why would I be avoiding you? Nothing happened." He shrugged at me,

"I was kind of hoping you could tell me." He took a seat beside me and I looked at him,

"There is a difference between avoidance and different schedules." I told him wisely, he laughed,

"No, you've been avoiding me." I looked down at my hands, "I caught you." I smiled meekly; he had. "I just wanted to find you and tell you that I found this when we left on Tuesday. I don't know if it's important, but I thought you might want it." I looked down as he placed a white gold _'H'_ in my lap.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed as I lifted it up, "Thank you!" I hugged him from the side, squeezing him tightly. "Yeah, that is kind of important." I quickly undid the chain around my neck and place the medium sized letter onto it "I thought I'd lost it!" I hugged him again as he laughed at me,

"Glad I could help."

"You have no idea! Pa gave me this before he died!" I exclaimed, "It was Gran's."

"How did you get it? How many girls missed out?"

"Do you want me to list all the girls it could have gone to?" I asked, but started before he could say anything, "Of course there was Nattie, she didn't mind though, Jen and Muffy... Jade could have gotten it, Alex. Georgia or Athena, Annie or Angela, Teddy Hart's sisters." He nodded, he probably knew them, he'd probably met Ted a few times, "Then there's Brooke and Linds... Or one of the guys' girlfriends... Or my aunts..."

"Do you see these people often?" he asked incredulously, "That's a _lot_ of people."

"I know, right? I don't see all of them often... I rarely see any of them, mainly Jade, Alex, Blade, Nattie, Jen and Muffy, and Harry and Georgia. I see everyone else on holidays and stuff... I wish I could see them more often, but they live everywhere and it's basically impossible."

"You're close to your sisters then?"

"No," I shook my head, "I'm closer to Blade than either of the girls... But Nattie and Harry - sometimes even Teddy- we're all close."

"And what do those three have in common?" he asked with a smirk,

"They're part of the Hart family..."

"They're all pro wrestlers," he pointed out to me and stood up, "You're meant to be in this business, Laura." He didn't say anymore before he walked away. That boy...

—

_Saturday, January 23._

Home, sweet home.

"Laura, open some windows," Dad called to me, "We need some air in this place."

"It's the middle of winter!" I called back, only to be answered with,

"It doesn't matter!" I grimaced as I opened all the windows, running upstairs to grab a few more layers of clothing, the Calgary air was a lot colder than I had been used to the past week.

I was going to have dinner at my mum's place that night; I hadn't seen her or any of my siblings in a long while and thought it best to keep in touch before they became estranged like everybody else in my family.

"You're mum wants you there by six." Dad opened the door to my bedroom and stood there with a small smile, "Are you planning on moving out?" he noticed the array of clothes that had been strewn around my room.

"No," I laughed at him, "I'm packing and washing and stuff." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You don't _have_ to come on the road with me, Laura. Nor do you have to stay for the whole week."I pulled a face,

"You don't have to be there either! Let alone on the road all week! And I'm not staying here by myself."

"I'm not going to be there next week." I looked at him sceptically, "Vince told me I wasn't allowed to."

"Of course," I laughed at him and threw the shirt I was folding onto the bed, "Then I guess all I need to do is wash. What time is it now?"

"Half past five." I nodded and looked at my room, "You should clean up." He told me and I rolled my eyes,

"Yes, dad."

—

Needless to say, Jade was the first to ask if I had been crushing on any of the wrestlers. Beans (Alex) had to bring up Sunday, but Blade only asked if I got to meet some of the wrestlers.

I talked with Blade mostly; I've always said that we got along most. Mum was just happy to have us all at the table again. It's usually just her, Beans and Blade because Jade is married... and apparently pregnant.

The things I miss out on.

—

I spent most of the week on the phone with Nattie, as I usually did, and I even spoke to Matt a few times, I failed to mention about Sunday... Not that she mattered.

The week off did me good, and I wasn't even a wrestler. I hated to think about what they put themselves through doing what they loved. It had always been like that and it was a shame that there body's are in so much danger.

All that matters in the end is that everything is worth the risk, and I hoped that their families wouldn't be torn apart like mine. That's what I hated to think about most.


	12. White Flag

**a/n in all honesty, I thought this chapter was a bit further away... I guess not! Thanks to **_Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Neurotic-Idealist, Sonib89 _**and **_xHalosandwings_** for reviewing! You all make my day!**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

_**Chapter 12: White Flag**_

"_The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender." _– Emil Ludwig

* * *

_February, Monday 1_

I zipped up my jacket and hugged it to my body, cursing myself for not wearing more layers. I had spent a week away from the WWE and already forgot how cold backstage tended to be.

"Want someone to warm you up?" came a suave voice. I turned around and saw a rather large man in a suit and aviator glasses. He took the glasses of his face and held out his hand, "I'm Dave Batista." Also known as the man Gail and Eve had warned me about.

"Laura," I smiled politely and gave him my hand, expecting him to shake it. He turned it over, kissing it.

"Enchanté." Definite ladies man, he had seduced every Diva in the locker room, and it honestly didn't surprise me, "You should be a Diva, you definitely look the part, and with Hart blood you'd probably be better than most of the glorified arm candy without even trying." What a charmer, full of compliments.

"It's not really my thing."

"What a shame, hiding this perfect body from the world." He really did lay it on thick.

"Laura, I need you for a minute." Matt intruded on our conversation.

"It can't wait, Korklan." Dave growled, "We're busy."

"I need her now." Matt said defiantly,

"Korklan, I'm talking to the girl, whatever you want can wait." Dave was oozing power. He was a senior man in this company, and Matt was disrespecting him.

"Matt." I scolded under my breath.

"She's not interested." Matt stated, going to take my arm.

"I she your girlfriend, Korklan?" he shook his head. The way Dave said 'Korklan', was as a threat, it showed him that this respect was one way, and that's how it was supposed to be, "You sleeping with her?" again, Matt shook his head, "Then fuck off. This ain't none of your business." Dave growled, showing his authority. Matt trudged off begrudgingly. "What do you say, babe? You and me should go out tonight." Thank god for rule two, part one.

"I'm flattered, Dave, but I'm going to have to decline." The cockiness did not fade from his aura,

"If you change your mind." He winked and walked off. I followed the path taken by Matt and saw him sitting on a crate, fiddling with a roll of tape.

"You shouldn't have said anything," I sat beside him, "I know things haven't changed much, you're going to get hell for disrespecting him."

"He doesn't deserve respect. He's a good for nothing pig." Matt snarled, I had never seen this side of him before, "_Every_ Diva in this, and Smackdown's, locker room has been in his bed. It's disgusting."

"Thank you," I said softly, touching his arm, "For looking out for me."

* * *

_**Matt Korklan's Perspective**_

"Matt, I need to speak to you." Paul sounded unsure, but his face did not give off this same impressions. I excused myself from the table that sat at with Mark Henry, Gail Kim and Eve Torres. Laura had left to speak with her father awhile ago, "Dave tells me that you disrespected him." Of course he goes to Paul.

"It may have happened." I said coyly, not really caring, Dave didn't deserve any respect.

"I don't want to, alright? He came to me expecting something. He didn't tell me what happened, means he's ashamed." I nodded, "If you want to tell me, I might go easier on you."

"I was outta line," I said with a shrug, "Let's get this over with." We walked into the locker room belonging to Paul and Shawn. Shawn was nowhere to be seen, but his daughter, Sunday, sat in Cody's arms on the couch, John Cena was talking to them.

"One thousand squats." Paul said as pulled me to stand beside him.

"A thousand?"

"I'll do them with ya," we started doing the squats, I could hear Sunday laughing.

At around two hundred, Laura entered.

"Paul, why does this look like the Hart Dungeon?" she asked with a slight laugh,

"Straight from the books of Chris Benoit." He stated,

"Which is where he got it from." She froze for a minute, and then spoke, "I need to speak to you Paul, please." She added. She was doing what I had, but she wouldn't have to do one thousand squats.

"Is it important?" he asked her and she nodded, she looked at me with a small smile, "John, take over. Two hundred and thirty five." They exited the room, and John started speaking to me,

"What did ya do man? You should know better than to say anything to Dave, you've always been a good kid." Guilt trip. How fun.

"It doesn't matter. I did the wrong thing."

"Whatever it is, you better hope that Laura is getting you out of it, or you won't be moving for three days. But you'll have to do five hundred more tomorrow." I glared at the wall in front of me, trying to block out Sunday's laughter.

* * *

_**Laura Hart's Perspective**_

"Is it important?" Paul asked, and I nodded. He told John to take his place, and followed me out of the room.

"How many does he have to do?"

"One thousand, then five hundred more tomorrow. It'd probably be less, but he won't tell me what happened. Dave was quiet about it too; Matt probably didn't do anything totally wrong."

"He didn't. Dave, to put it simply, tried to pick me up."

"He put his hands on you?" Paul got angry, clearly pissed off that Dave had done such a thing.

"No! Well, he kissed the back of my hand... but 'pick me up' as in 'hit on me'." I explained, and he relaxed, only slightly.

"Which is why he didn't tell me. He had no right to do that."

"I want you to just make Matt do five hundred now, five hundred tomorrow. He was only trying to help me." Paul nodded and we walked back into the locker room.

"How many have you done?"

"Four seventy five." John answered as Paul swapped places with him.

"Make it twenty five more. I want to get back." Sunday stood up in protest,

"Uh, _**no**_. He was disrespectful! One thousand!"

"Sunday! I'll give you a thousand if you keep talking." Paul threatened and the blonde left in a huff.

* * *

I had left the hotel as soon as Paul revealed that Matt only had to do five hundred squats. I showered quickly and went to bed, hoping that Matt would enter quietly. While he had tried, I am a light sleeper and woke once the door opened.

I sat up in the bed, watching as he sat on his bed and started to undress, "Matt? Are you okay?" I asked quietly, trying not to scare him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He undid the buttons of his black dress shirt and taking it off, draping it over the back of a chair. He then grabbed his bed clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Thank you, again. For looking out for me. It means a lot." I told his as he got into his bed.

"It was nothing."

* * *

_Tuesday, February 2_

Matt was nowhere to be found when I woke up the next morning, but there was a newspaper on the table. I sat on the chair and picked it up, reading the front page. It was Monday's paper, but I had not read that yet, so I continued. I read for half an hour before I started to get a headache. It was a little known fact that I was supposed to wear reading glasses. I hated them. I had a habit of 'forgetting' them. Or sitting on them... Anything to get out of wearing them.

However, I was interested in the article I was reading. I spotted Matt's glasses on his bedside table. I put them on and continued reading, they were the perfect strength. I was so engrossed in the article, that I didn't notice Matt had returned to the room. My head shot up and I pulled off the glasses like they were burning my skin.

"Good morning," he said in a slightly confused tone, "Don't let me interrupt you." He seemed to be in a much better mood.

"I was done." I was actually three quarters of the way through it.

"Don't be embarrassed by wearing glasses." He sat in the other seat, pushing a Starbucks' coffee and croissant my way.

"I'm not." I bit back, a bit harsher than I had intended.

"Then put them back on." He said light heartedly,

"I look bad in glasses." I mumbled and he laughed.

"You could never look bad, put them back on." He pushed them in my direction. I shook my head, "Close your eyes then. Go on." He prompted when I hesitated. I heard his seat move and soon after felt his presence in front of me.

He slipped the glasses onto my face gently. I opened my eyes but he was still right in front of me. "Keep them closed." I obliged, and was seriously shocked at his next actions.

I felt his lips on mine; the kiss was soft, but definitely deliberate.

"You're always beautiful."


	13. Kiss Me

**a/n yo! So, many **_**many**_** thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Babe7878, xHalosandwings, Sonib89, bsbfan558 and Neurotic-Idealist for reviewing! =D**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 13: Kiss Me.**

"_Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath." _– Eve Glicksman

* * *

_I felt his lips on mine; the kiss was soft, but definitely deliberate._

"_You're always beautiful."_

Such words should not have been as scary, they're a compliment. Why did I want him to take them back? "I have to meet Paul." He mumbled, and walked away from me, taking his gym bag and leaving the room. Then it dawned on me.

"He kissed me."

Why did he have to do that? Why did it have to feel so right? Why did I want it to happen again?

And I had totally just left him hanging. I hadn't even pushed him away. He'll be so confused, lost in thought as he's doing his final five hundred squats. I picked up the coffee and took a sip, the glasses still on my face. I didn't even think to take them off; I just grabbed my key card and slid it into my back pocket, then took the croissant bag and left the room.

I made my way down the hall and to Eve's room, knocking quickly, after I had manoeuvred everything into one hand.

"Laura?" she asked, and I had to focus very hard on only looking at her face, and not mentioning the fact she had opened the door in her bra and panties.

"Are you busy?" I asked when I saw a male figure behind her in the room,

"He was just leaving." She assured me, and I covered my eyes with my free hand. "What are you doing?"

"If I don't know who it is, I won't act weird around them." I told her, hoping she had at least nodded.

"Morning, Laura."

"No." I mumbled, knowing who that voice belonged to. "Morning Ted." I grumbled as he left the room. "Ted, Eve, _Ted?_" I asked incredulously,

"What's wrong with Ted?" she asked and I glared at her,

"He's, how do I put it?" I pretended to think, "_Married_."

"You know, huh?" she said as she rubbed the back of her neck, "You can't tell anyone, please, you have to keep it a secret. I know it's a big one, but it's not a frequent thing, I swear."

"You have to break it off, Eve." I told her sternly, "_You're_ the other woman. If Kristen finds out... You're going to get in trouble."

"Can we just not speak about it?" she pulled me into the room, slamming the door after making sure no one had been outside eavesdropping, "Why are _you_ here? And _why_ are you wearing..." she pulled off the glasses, inspecting them closely, "Matt's glasses?"

I went into a longwinded explanation of what had happened before I showed up at her door, explaining things in more detail than I needed to.

"And then, and then he kissed me... And told me I was beautiful."

"How wonderful!" Eve's reaction was definitely not what I had been expecting, "I always knew you two would make such a wonderful couple! What happened next?"

"Nothing, he left for the gym..."

"You... you didn't say anything?" she was clearly confused, she had expected something much more romantic,

"I didn't even think about saying anything, not that he gave me much time to say anything at all." I mumbled. She went to speak, but a knock sounded at the door. This time she looked at what she was wearing and pulled on a robe, before going to open it.

"Matt?" oh heavens. I sat still, waiting to see what happened,

"I need to talk to you, are you busy?" he asked and peered into the room. I looked away as his eyes landed on me. "Never mind." I heard him mumble, but Eve grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room, "Eve, it doesn't matter."

"I'm done," I stated, even though I wasn't. "These are yours, by the way." I handed him his glasses. Our fingertips brushed and I ignored the electricity that surged through my arm. "I'll see you later..."

* * *

_**Matt Korklan's Perspective.**_

I hadn't even thought that Laura may have come to see Eve, it hadn't crossed my mind. I supposed that she'd call Natalie, if anything.

"Did Laura see Ted?" I asked and Eve nodded. I shook my head with a slight laugh, "You can't keep doing it, you do know that, don't ya?"

"I do, Matt. I really do, but I can't help it, it just happens." She mumbled, and I wanted to understand, but I couldn't, "That doesn't matter right now though, you came to see me, and it wasn't about Ted."

"Laura's probably told you everything, it doesn't matter."

"It _does_ matter. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. Yes, Laura has told me everything... But I want to hear your side to this story." She gave me a pointed look and I knew I wasn't getting out of it.

* * *

_**Laura Hart's Perspective.**_

It was a good kiss. And totally not the most random thing that could ever happen... It just caught me off guard is all. And then he left. We could have talked through it sensibly... we're both mature. Sometimes.

If he had just _stayed_ we would... Who am I kidding? I don't know what we would have done. I have _no idea_ what would have come out of it all. I mean... He's a nice guy and everything... Okay, so he's pretty much the nicest guy I've ever met... He's-

"Matt?" I wasn't expecting him to come back. Nor was I expecting him to be back...

You don't even know why I'm sharing a room with him do you? It just happened... Oh, right... So, I'll get right on that!

* * *

**_Flashback; Natalie Neidhart's Perspective._**

_I love her, she's my cousin, of course I do! Sometimes, however, she can be a right pain.  
"Why do you want to stay with us again, Laura? Why can't you just stay with your Dad?" I asked my brunette cousin who pouted at me like a child,_

_"Dad needs some time to himself... And I sort of do too." she answered as she heaved her suitcase behind TJ, Harry and I._

_"Ra, we love you, but unless you want to share a bed with Harry, there's nowhere to sleep in our room." I told her and she sighed,_

_"I just need to get away," she mumbled and hung her head, almost as if she were ashamed,_

_"Did you and Bret have a fight, Rawr? Is that what's wrong?" Harry asked, only to have her laugh in his face,_

_"Her and Bret don't fight, Harry." I told my other cousin, who rolled his eyes, "Ra, I'm sorry... Why don't you just go get your own room?"_

_"You of all people should know I can't sleep alone." she said in a whisper, trying to hide it from TJ and Harry, both of whom knew anyway,_

_"Hon, it's not like you're the only person in the entire hotel. It'll be just like staying in a giant house." I assured her, but she glared me off with that infamous Hart glare. "Can you stay with one of the Divas?" she looked ready to attack, "I'm just trying to help! I don't know what to do, everyone already has a roomie!" I said a little too loudly and she was very displeased._

_"I don't have a roommate," I heard Matt Korklan comment from behind us, and I swear Laura smiled a little, but she hid it quickly._

_"Great!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together, "You wouldn't mind sharing a room with Laura would you? You're friends if I recall correctly," I said quickly, so he wouldn't really be able to take in my words._

_"No, Nat, don't. I'll go talk to Dad. Matt don't worry about it." Laura glared at me again, before turning on her small, kitten heel and starting to walk away,_

_"Laura, it doesn't bother me. Don't annoy your Father," Matt pulled on her wrist, making her turn to face him._

_As she nodded her head slightly, and her ponytail bobbed on top of her head, I smiled to myself, but Harry caught my eye and I stopped. He was very overprotective of her, and I knew that he wouldn't really like the idea of her staying in a room with (God forbid!) a male that wasn't family._

"_I'll tell Bret," I informed my cousin, "You just take your stuff up."_

* * *

_Unflashback_

"I didn't know you'd still be here..." Matt trailed off as I slowly began putting things in my bag,

"I'll be out of here in five minutes... I'll go back to dad." He nodded my way, slowly settling back into the room.

When I finally went to exit the room, he pulled me back. And kissed me again. I kissed back. Why wouldn't I?


	14. Secret

**a/n long time no see! My lovely reviewers: **_Breezyroo, xHalosandwings, Sonib89, babe7878, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_** and **_Neurotic-Idealist_**! I hope you like this chapter... I don't think it's the best I've ever written, also definitely not the worst.**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 14: Secret**

"_Nothing weighs on us so heavily as a secret." _– Jean de La Fontaine

* * *

I looked up at Matt with a small smile.

"Yes?" I asked sheepishly. He only smiled back at me, "We should talk about this. Us." I suggested nervously, "because it's going to go against everything I've ever told my father... And I want to be sure I'm doing the right thing..."

"I didn't stand up to Dave for nothing."

"Thank you, again. He's a gigantic sleaze."Matt laughed, "But we do have to talk about what this means..."

"It means I want you to be my girlfriend." He told me, causing me to shift my gaze from his eyes to our feet, "I know you've said you'd never date a wrestler... I want to show you that it doesn't have to be bad."

"Everything I've ever known tells me that it _is_ going to be bad." I mumbled.

"No one has to know. Just us two until you think you're ready to tell Bret."

"Realy?" I asked in disbelief, looking back up in time to see him nod, "We can't even hold hands in public... You deserve a proper girlfriend.

"I'm willing to stick it out until you're ready to tell." I smiled widely at his words, "Just as long as I can do this-" he leant down and kissed my lips, "- if we're alone."

"I don't think I'm in any position to say no..."

* * *

_Sunday, February 7_

I was at home again. Sitting on my bed and thinking about the possibility of moving out. I'm _twenty six_. I have a job that pays pretty well. It's not like I couldn't afford a house... I have enough money saved in a trust fund from Dad to buy that... Hell, I could probably buy back the Dungeon with the money I have.

I had thought about it before – moving out that is, not buying the Dungeon – and I always talk myself out of it. I convinced myself that I couldn't live without dad. I'm a grown woman; I don't understand why I keep telling myself that I _need_ dad.

"Ra, we're flying out tomorrow morning, are you all packed?"

"You're actually _on_ Raw tomorrow; you're not just pulling me along for nothing?" I asked him cheekily and he nodded, "Okay, well then, yes. I am all packed and I'd be ready to leave right now if I had too." I smiled at him,

"You've been thinking," I shrugged at him, "You have that far off look on your face. You know what's going on, but you're also thinking of something else."

"I was thinking about buying my own place and moving out..."

"It's up to you, sweetheart. Just when you turn thirty you might have to leave. I have no problem with you living here; it gives me some company... But the decision is entirely yours. Just don't move too far away."

He'll be _lonely_ if I leave. I can't do that to my dad! I have to move out by the time I'm thirty... I can do that... Sooner rather than later though, right? I guess I'll talk to my _**boyfriend**_ about it. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

* * *

_Thursday, February 11_

Dave keeps talking to me. That's all he ever does, I swear. He's always looking for me! On numerous occasions I've had to _run_ to get away from him. All he wants his sex. It's in his eyes. That and he has now successfully fucked the Garcia Twins. I think I'm the only female in the back he hasn't gotten any from. I'd also like it to stay that way.

Matt wants to rip him apart. But he can't. That violates the confidentiality thing we have going. He's so good for doing that. I want to be able to hug him and hold his hand in public, but I'm just not ready to tell Dad. He says he understands, so that's good.

"You think too much." I jumped when Matt spoke. He'd managed to enter the room without me even realising. We're still rooming together. Dad's not fussed, Harry is though. Poor guys too protective.

"Sorry... Just thinking about moving out, Dave and everything else." I saw the muscle in his arm tense when I mentioned Dave, "Matt, please don't worry about it. If it gets bad I'll talk to dad... Or I'll talk to Vince. Don't do anything stupid." I hugged his middle in hopes of getting him to loosen up, "It doesn't matter."

"It _does_ matter. He shouldn't be anywhere near you. You should get Paul to have a word with him..."

"I will," I said to please him, "Next time I see him, I'll ask him to speak to Dave. I promise." He sighed and disappeared into the bathroom to have a shower.

Dave was going to be a _big_ problem. I'd heard that he'd be leaving at the end of May. I'm not allowed to tell anyone though... People would be a whole lot less stressed and awkward if he left. I don't understand why Vince loves him so much. I don't understand how the little kiddies used to love him. The guy's a _pig_ and from what I've seen and heard of his on screen character... It was never much different from the real person, just PG rated. He's a _prick_.

I'd also heard that some shit went down when he wrote his book and he pulled poor Melina into it and some other stuff. Nobody will actually tell me if it's _true_, though. It's a shame. I should talk to Melina, I've never met her before... But maybe she'd be able to help me out with this Dave thing.

That might be awkward though... They _dated _right. Now she's dating John... not Cena, but the other guy with the long hair and the ripped body. Maybe I won't talk to her. I think I need to talk to someone other than Matt. He gets angry when Dave is mentioned.

Paul. I will _definitely_ talk to Paul.


	15. Nattie Knows Eve Does Too

**a/n uh, so it's been awhile! I'm sorry for making you wait! Just like I always am! If I say it much more, it won't even matter... But I really am! Thanks to those who reviewed: **_babe7878, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, xHalosandwings, sonib89_** and **_Neurotic-Idealist_**.

* * *

**

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 15: Nattie Knows. Eve does too.**

"_There is nothing on this earth more to be prized than true friendship."_ – Saint Thomas Aquinas

* * *

_Monday, February 15_

"You haven't talked to Paul yet, have you?" Matt asked from where he was lying in the hotel bed. I looked at him and shook my head. "You prom-"

"I promised, I know. I haven't had the chance, Matt." I told him honestly, knowing that I should have made it a priority to see Paul. "I haven't seen him since it happened... So..."

"It was Valentine's Day yesterday." Matt cut me off with the surprising piece of information. I leant against the room's desk and crossed my arms.

"Apparently so." I lifted my shoulders in a slight shrug.

"I thought maybe you would have called..."

"Because you made the effort to call me." I countered his statement, "In all honesty, it completely slipped my mind. I haven't had anything to do with it in over five years." I told him honestly, "Don't get angry with me, because you didn't call either." I said to him pointedly, pushing off of the chair and moving to walk into the bathroom.

"I didn't know if I would be able to, what would your dad have thought?" he asked quietly, touching my wrist.

"Don't pull that card on me." I snapped, snatching my arm back, "Dad doesn't care about Valentine's Day either. He probably would have been _ecstatic_ had you called. If you hadn't realised, my only real friend is Nattie and she's family." I shook my head, trying to stop myself from crying. I didn't like to be reminded that I was very much alone in this world, nor did I like being blamed for stupid things.

"You have friends." Matt sighed sadly, "Me, Eve. Gail thinks you're awesome, too." He smiled at me once I finally looked at him, "Given the chance, Barbie'd be your best friend in a heartbeat." I laughed at his dead serious expression. "I'm not kidding. Barbie'd be ecstatic!"

"That's probably because of who I am." I looked away bashfully.

"Barbie probably is, but no one else cares. If they had cared, they'd be around Nattie like a bad smell." I nodded in understanding, "Serious, you have friends."

"I'm sorry I missed Valentine's Day." I apologised with a sad smile, "I honestly forgot."

"We'll do it next year." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Next year?" I asked with a small giggle, "What makes you think we'll be together next year?" he opened his mouth to answer but there was a loud knock on the door. "I'll get it." He nodded and moved back to the bed, reading the day's newspaper.

"And who is it?" Matt asked when we stayed in relative silence. "Law..."

He stood up to see me engaged in a four way hug with Nattie, TJ and Harry.

"We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Nattie asked with a wink.

"No, no we didn't." Harry said sternly and I couldn't help but laugh, hugging him again.

"I love you, Harry." I kissed his cheek and let the three of them into the room. "How was your weekend?"

"TJ took me out to dinner last night." Nattie said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Yeah, Valentine's Day." I smiled with a nod, "What did you do yesterday, H?"

"I sat at ho- Wait, how did you know it was Valentine's Day? You never know when it's Valentine's Day." His eyes shot to Matt and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Matt just informed me," I told my over protective cousin, "calm down, ass clown."

"Did you just use Jericho to insult me?" he asked with a poker face expression. I smiled innocently and hugged him again, "You're lucky you're family."

"Hey guys, why don't you and Matt go down for lunch, Tiger and I will meet you down there." I pouted when she called me Tiger.

"I was planning on getting some sleep..." TJ said as he ran his hand over his bald head, "No? I'm not tired." He changed his mind when Nattie gave him a stern look, "Let's go for lunch!" he made his best to act over enthusiastic to please his fiancée.

"I guess we'll see you soon." Matt said as he grabbed his jacket. He was clearly confused but he left with them nonetheless.

"Why did you tell them to leave?" I asked as Nattie suddenly turned serious.

"Tiger, I had a run in with Sunday this morning..." she sat on the bed, pulling me down next to her, taking my hands and holding them in hers.

"That has me worried..." I said honestly, we didn't speak to Sunday.

"She mentioned something about you and Matt..." I snorted without meaning to.

"She thinks I slept with Matt." I told Nattie with a shrug, "I didn't though. She thinks she can get me into trouble."

"You didn't?" Nattie sighed with relief, "Okay, good. So, this next part doesn't make much sense, but Eve says that you're dating him today." My jaw dropped. Eve didn't even know yet! "Oh, please. Laura!" she scolded me.

"It happened like last week. No one was supposed to know. How does Eve know?"

"She didn't say. You... Laura, you promised Bret!"

"I _know_, Nat. I do. I... He likes me." I told her, "Not because I'm a Hart. But because I'm me... Nattie, he _likes_ me."

"You're keeping this a secret?" she asked me, still serious.

"Yeah, until I work up the courage to tell Dad..." I took my hands back, standing up and smoothing out my skirt. "Please keep it on the down low. The last person that needs to find out is Sunday."

"I won't tell anyone, Laura. Why didn't you tell me?" she has stood up to and she looked upset that I hadn't told her.

"I was going to, Nat." I hugged her tightly, "You were going to be the first person to know."

"I believe you," she squeezed me back tightly, "We have to meet our boys for lunch." She said as she picked her bag up from the floor, waiting at the door for me.

I slipped on my heels and grabbed my coat.

"Must you wear heels, too?" Nattie asked with her arms folded across her chest, "You're already taller than me!" I shrugged at her, "And now you're taller than Matt." I swatted her arm when she mentioned my boyfriend.

"Oh, and Harry's going to be there too." I reminded my cousin as she had said 'our boys'.

"Harry is our boy," she smiled lightly, "We have to look after him."

"But there goes the double date." I smirked at her, making her raise her eyebrow. She grabbed my elbow when we were walking to the elevator.

"Another time." She nodded seriously.


	16. A Not So Foreign Concept

**a/n many thanks to **_xHalosandWings, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_** and **_Sonib89_** for reviewing! I think this is a fairly significant chapter in helping Laura move on...

* * *

**

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 16: A Not So Foreign Concept**

"_**Memory**__ is the greatest of artists, and effaces from your mind what is unnecessary." _– Maurice Baring

* * *

I sat in the low arm chair; my arms crossed underneath my bust and sat low in the chair, almost falling off. My eyes were staring up blankly at the top corner of the room, ignoring the grey man on the opposite side of the desk.

Dad had pulled me from breakfast with the Hart Dynasty and Matt, only to drive us to the arena and direct me into Vince McMahon's office.

"Laura, sit up." I heard my Dad order of me and I sighed and pushed my butt into the back of the chair, crossing my left leg over my right. I didn't uncross my arms or move my gaze from the corner.

"Thank you for joining us, Laura." Vince said and I could picture the smirk on his face.

"I didn't have much of a choice." I told him snidely, "I don't want to be here, Vince. Make no mistake about it." I felt my dad's hand slap my arm. I looked at him and shrugged. He shot me his sternest look and I turned back to Vince, "Why'd you call me here anyway?"

"Tonight, you're father will be in a car accident."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I scoffed, "What does that have to do with me?"

"It is going to be advertised as Bret's goodbye to the company." I shrugged again,

"Really, Vince. I don't care." I told him as I unfolded my arms and placed them on my knee, "What does it have to do with me?"

"I want you to be with him." I looked at him like he had three heads,

"No, absolutely not." I stood up and nodded, "I'm not going onscreen, Vince. That was the deal from day one."

"It's not even five minutes, Laura. It'd make the crash more powerful." Vince had his best business smile on.

"Dad, tell him I'm not doing it. He'll want me to cry!" I said as if it were the worst idea ever suggested to me, "I can't cry on cue."

"I know you can, Ra." I took a deep breath and stared Vince in the eye – something that not many people were willing to do – this is the only time. I don't care if the fans love me, I will not – I repeat, I will not – join your company as a Diva or anything else."

"I understand, Laura." He stood up to shake my hand, which I took gladly. It was to say that he understood my terms of conditions. "I want you to meet Eve and Gail in makeup, I know you won't be a Diva, but I still want you to look like one." I nodded slowly, before asking something that made my dad cringe.

"So, am I getting _paid_ for this?"

* * *

"And you're going to be there?" I asked Gail who nodded and repeated what she had said before, that she would be standing with Matt and they would say goodbye, and she'd rush to us when the car hits the limo.

"You look great, by the way." I looked down at the jeans, black tank top and cream vest combination and shrugged.

"I liked what I was wearing before." Gail held out the famous Hart leather jacket and I turned around, letting her put it on. "Alright, now I look good." I smiled and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

This is something I had said I would never do. Appearing on WWE television. I had also been extremely rude to someone who was older than me. But it was Vince and not the first time.

I couldn't help the smile that made its way onto my face when Matt knocked on the wall and made himself known. Gail told him that it was okay to look and he opened his eyes, taking in the mess around us.

"It looks like Black Friday in here." He said with a laugh.

"This girl here is very, very fussy." Gail patted me on the back and began picking up the stray clothes.

"It paid off though, you look great." He smiled at me, "You both do."

I had to remind myself that no one was allowed to know about me and him. This relationship was a complete secret. Or it _was_ until Eve and Nattie found out. I had told myself that they would be the only two to find out. Until I had the courage to tell Bret Sergeant Hart.

Gail turned to put something in a basket and I quickly blew a kiss to Matt who smiled and blew one back in an over exaggerated manner. I was smiling pretty widely when Gail turned around and she definitely noticed.

"What did I miss?" she asked slowly before turning to Matt, "What's up with you?" he shrugged and spoke again, changing the subject.

"You have to get in the ring," Matt reminded me, "You scared?" I shook my head and laughed lightly.

"I was basically born in that ring, getting in and out are the last of my worries."

* * *

I looked at the ring and the memories came flooding back. The promos, the matches, the blood... Owen. I turned my attention to the empty stands, amazed that in less than half an hour they would be filled with wrestling fans of all ages. I wasn't even going to be there for too long, but I was already scared.

"Not nervous, are you?" I turned to face Paul who was coming down the ramp, "Is it like you remember?"

"It's not as big," I told him with a small, quiet laugh, "Which is a good thing." I looked back up at it and then towards the steel steps, "This is the closest I've been to a ring since..." _Owen_. Shawn knew exactly what I was thinking and I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I think I want to go in." I turned to him and took a deep breath.

"Are you going to hurt yourself?" I slapped his chest and screamed 'no' with laughter.

I put my left foot on the stairs, lifting myself to put my right on the next step. They were just any other steps. Until you reached the top. I stood on the apron, my arms holding on for dear life. Paul was at my feet, ready to catch me if I fell.

I put my left foot in between the bottom and middle ropes, pushing my way under the middle rope. I stood there and took it all in. I couldn't resist going to the turnbuckle and standing on the middle rope.

"To be honest, Paul." I said to the veteran superstar, "I've missed it."

I looked up to the top of the ramp and saw my dad standing there with a huge smile.


	17. Leave The Memories Alone

**a/n many thanks to **_AspiringMythbuster, babe7878, xHalosandWings, Neurotic-Idealist, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_** and **_bsbfan558_. **I hope this chapter pleases you! =D**

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 17: Leave The Memories Alone**

"_You have to know the past to understand the present.__" _– Dr Carl Sagan.

* * *

"I asked Paul if I could talk to him after the show," I told Matt when I finally went backstage.

Being in the ring was such a surreal feeling; I didn't really want to leave. I'd be lying if I said I'd never tried my hand at wrestling, growing up in the Hart family meant that you at least at to _try_. Fun matches were held between the kids after the actual training had taken place. It was amazing that I hadn't followed what some would call tradition.

"Awesome, that's awesome." He smiled at me, "I'll see you when you come back, alright?" he hugged me quickly and disappeared. I looked around the corner he had turned, but he was quick to make himself scarce.

* * *

Standing in that ring, with the crowd watching my every move... It was surreal. Dad was speaking from his heart. We both knew he'd be back the next week, but it didn't make the speech any less heartfelt.

I held onto his arm as he spoke, talking about how he wanted to beat Vince at Wrestlemania and how that wasn't meant to be. He thanked John Cena for helping him.

There was one guy in the crowd who repeatedly screamed the likes of "Thank you, Bret" and I had to smile. These people loved my father. They idolised him. Very few of them would have known who I was. Dad hadn't told them either. It wasn't about me. This was about dad.

King had told everyone at home who I was when we were walking back up the ramp. He also mentioned that this was the first time I had been on WWE Television since 1996 when I was twelve years old, developing acne and very afraid of Stone Cold Steve Austin. I was going to have to talk to him about that... Seeing as he showed a damn photo.

* * *

It was actually quite chaotic. The whole accident thing. No one had _really_ filled me in on what was going to be happening. I was playing it by ear.

We said goodbye to everyone, even if we were going to be back next week. I don't mean to brag, but I'm actually a pretty good actor. I was already in the car when the lady backed her car into the limo, affectively crushing my dad's leg.

Over dramatic John Cena to the rescue while I stay in the back seat for a bit, stunned at what is happening. Or at least pretending to be stunned. The whole thing was way too acted out and over dramatic for me.

I pulled out of my 'trance' when Evan Bourne opened my door, pulling me out of the car so a medic could remove my dad. I was doing my best to continue crying, biting the inside of my mouth to stop from laughing.

I found it pretty amusing that the crowd were buying it. They could be _heard_ from the damn exit. I gave the majority of them the benefit of the doubt, they had to be young kids and it was pretty traumatic to think that someone's leg had been caught in a car door.

As my dad was being lifted onto the stretcher, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Evan finally let go of my arm when I was following dad who was being rolled to the waiting ambulance.

When I knew we were out of the camera's view, I burst into laughter.

"I'm never doing that again, got that?" I was still laughing, watching him sit up and be helped out of the brace.

"You are an amazing actor if you managed to not laugh."

I hugged him tightly once we were out of the ambulance, "I wouldn't be laughing if it actually happened." It was his turn to laugh at me now.

"I know, Laura. You're always the most worried about me when something goes wrong." He hugged me back tightly and I smiled.

"I love you, dad." I kissed his cheek and continued to hug him.

"I love you, Ra." He kissed the top of my head.

* * *

The show had ended and most of the wrestlers had gone back to the hotel, including dad, but I had stayed behind to finally talk to Paul about Dave.

"What are you still doing here?" the high voice of Sunday broke me out of my thoughts, making me swing my head around to see her. "All your people left half an hour ago." I rolled my eyes.

"Who exactly are _my_ people, Sunday?"

"Gail, Eve, Matt, Chris... Hell, even your dad's gone." She leant against the wall opposite me, "Are you here to tell Vince you finally want in?" I looked up at her. I hadn't missed that smile. She always looked like she knew something, like she was better than you.

"I don't want in," I said simply, "If I did, I'd already be here." She shrugged at me and dropped her smile.

"I _hate_ how you think that just because you're a Hart you think you're better than anybody else here. You think you can just do whatever you want. Getting here wasn't easy, Laura." She scowled, "I worked my _ass_ off. I'm not here because HBK is my dad. Hell, that'd probably the reason it took me so long to get here."

"I never said it was easy. Why do you always have to put words in my mouth? It's always been that way. You always used to accuse me of shit I didn't do. Not once did I say I was better than you. Not once did I say I could make it here. I'd have it as hard as you, trying to make it in this damn business. I'm not saying anything is easy!" she shook her head.

"No, you're not saying it. You're thinking it." I pinched the bridge of my nose as she spoke.

"If I thought it was easy... I'd have tried, just to say that I'd done it. I didn't want to give up all those years of my life for something I didn't even want to do."

She had turned to walk away, but after only a few steps she stopped. Her shoulders rose and fell, signalling she took a deep breath.

"You always say that. That you didn't want to do this. To be one of us. Don't think for one second I've gotten our conversations. When we were ten and all you wanted to be was the next Alundra Blayze." I looked at my feet, remembering back to those conversations, "She was your idol. And then your family started to fall apart. It didn't take long for you to take back everything that you had said. You even tried to take back our friendship. You wanted nothing to do with me, because I wanted this life."

Her words were crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. I had successfully made myself forget. She was bringing it all back, "Your family was falling apart. Laura, I didn't have a family. It was me and Dad. For _years_ it was just us two. You had a massive network of relatives, that, despite what happened, loved you."

"Where are you going with this, Sunday? You've already made me feel bad about it."

"I want you to know that you could have done what you wanted to. But you trained yourself to think it was all wrong. You could have had this." She looked around the empty backstage area, but I knew what she meant, "And you could have had the relationship you've always wanted. I've been with Cody for two years."

"You think it's that easy, don't you? All you knew was two people. My life was falling apart, this place hurt too much. You think I have a way of belittling them. You don't know how much that meant to me, that big family."

We looked at each other, trying to read the other's thoughts. It was a serious stare down. Friends, turned enemies. It was all my fault...

"What's going on here?" Paul had walked in on the stare down and was looking between the two of us, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing," Sunday turned to him, "Just having a friendly chat." She smiled at Paul, glared back at me and disappeared.

"Is everything okay? What did you want to talk about?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"Forget about it," I smiled, "I did." I shrugged at him. Later.


	18. Not Me

**a/n three cheers for **_bsbfan558, xHalosandWings, Sonib89, Neurotic-Idealist _**and **_Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_ **for being so kind as to review the last chapter!

* * *

**

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 18: Not Me.**

"_The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in." _– Morrie Schwartz.

* * *

_Saturday, February 21_

Five days removed from dad's on screen 'accident' and Vince had called to tells us about the complaints from the hospital who ran the ambulance service. People had actually been calling up and asking if he was okay. I laughed a lot at that. Dad, luckily, saw the funny side to it as well. Some people just really didn't get kayfabe. Dad walked out of the arena, carrying his bags and not even limping.

My talk with Sunday was on repeat in my head and I couldn't stop it. If I said she hadn't gotten to me, I'd be lying.

I was sat cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by old photos and diary entries. There were all from when I was ten to around the age of fifteen. Sunday was in there, I even saw one of The Undertaker's daughter, Keegan. Things had been so different.

"It looks like a tornado has come through here." I looked and apologised to my father, surprised when he sat down beside me. "You trying to sort out your things?"

"It hasn't been very successful. It's like cleaning your room and getting distracted by all the cool stuff." I held up a picture of me and Owen, smiling at the memory. "I just broke your neck." He laughed at the shirt I was wearing. "A lot changed this day."

_The Montreal Screwjob_. "He wanted to leave... If he had, then it wouldn't have happened."

"I know, Laura. We all know that." Dad said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "But it happened. I'll help you clean up, dinner's nearly ready."

We packed all the photos away, putting some into empty slots of albums and stacking others neatly into a box. I kept the photo of me and Owen out of the box and slipped it into my purse.

* * *

_Monday, February 23_

I walked into the hotel lobby and revelled in the heated air. I was notoriously known my inability to wear warm clothing. It's not like I didn't _own_ any – because I did. It was because I judged the outside weather to be a few degrees cooler than inside. I was almost always wrong but I never learnt.

"We're totally rooming together!" Eve said excitedly as she hugged me. I had to recover from the shock of her sudden appearance before I could ask her what she was talking about, "I asked Matt if I could borrow you for the next couple of days, you don't mind, do you?" I shook my head and smiled as politely as I could. Dad wasn't allowed to know.

"I guess I'll meet you back here, dad?"

"No worries! You can come with me." She grabbed my free hand and pulled me to the elevators. I almost lost my suitcase as we raced away from my father – I actually managed to lose a shoe.

"Did you eat your Frosted Flakes with raspberry soda and extra sugar this morning?" I asked once I had gone back to fetch my shoe.

"Look, I'm sorry. I've just had a pretty bad week and I _need_ to talk to someone."

"So you try to rip my arm off?"

"If you don't want to help, I'll find someone else... It's just... You _know_ what I need to talk about."

"Oh no." I shook my head and held my hands up, "That's the _last_ conversation I want to have with you, okay? I don't want any drama. If I get involved, it'll be all over the internet within a week."

"You've managed to keep you and Matt a secret."

"Not as well as I had hoped. You and Nattie know. How did _you_ find out?"

"It was a total guess when I told Nat. Call it intuition." I rolled my eyes as she opened the door to our two bed suite. "You two are so cute together, even as just friends. I wish you'd _tell_ people. You have the potential to be _the _backstage couple. Maybe he'd be used right." I pulled a face and threw my suitcase into the corner.

"I don't have any pull backstage. It's stupid to even think that."

"You underestimate your abilities. Bret came back after ten years and he _still_ has control. You're a Hart; you'd have plenty of say."

"Nattie doesn't have much say, nor does Harry. They wouldn't listen to _me_ if their lives depended on it." She understood where I was coming from and dropped the subject. "I don't want to be the one involved with your secret love life with Ted, Eve. I wish you the best of luck in getting out... I can't be the one to help, though."

* * *

I was pulled around the corner by a random hand and was naturally startled, but when I was face-to-face with Matt, I forgot about my scare.

"I missed you." He laughed and I agreed, kissing him. "You didn't call me." He said in a whiny, teenage girl voice.

"Dad... never... left... me... alone." I said between kisses, "I was... packing." He pulled away and we stood there in silence for a few moments, "Eve and Nattie know." I told him, but he didn't seem bothered. "I'm sorry we have to keep this a secret." I whispered to him, but he kissed my forehead.

"First, you need to stop wearing heels. You're now taller than me." He joked, "Second, I don't care. We'll go public whenever you're ready." He assured me, spinning me around so I was hidden behind his frame when someone walked past. It was Dave. "Thirdly, did you speak to Paul like you said you were going to?"

"I was going..." I said slowly, "But I had a run in with Sunday and I didn't really want to talk after it." He sighed deeply and I apologised again. "I'll stop putting it off, I promise." I hugged him one last time before I left to find my father.

I had gotten myself into one complicated relationship. But that's my life, isn't it? Nothing but complicated?


	19. Again? And Another?

**a/n so, this is my update. As usual, I hope you like it and thanks to **_xHalosandWings, Sonib89 _**and **_Neurotic-Idealist_** for their kind words! =D

* * *

**

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 19: Again? And Another?**

_"I'm really thinking to myself that he's really planning on going, and there's always that great, great fear."_– Barbara Armstrong

* * *

Aftermath of WWE's Elimination Chamber was the focus of the WWE Raw broadcast. Dave – even his name makes me want to vomit – became the WWE Champion. What a disgrace to the title.

Dad was, _again_, talking to Vince – because that's all he ever did. I chose to stay away from the man in case he tried to back out of his word and force me to be a eyecandy, sorry, I meant _Diva. _Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Hey, beautiful, are you here by yourself?" I began to panic slightly when I heard Dave Batista walk up beside me.

"I wouldn't ever be here by myself." I spat truthfully. If dad wasn't here, I wouldn't be seen within 10 miles of the arena.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be standing here alone, who knows what might happen."

"You said the same thing last week, Dave." I reminded him as calmly as I could, "And nothing happened."

I felt his finger trail up my bare arm and I couldn't help the disgusted shiver that went over my body.

"I really think you should let me take you out to dinner." I shook my head, fighting back tears. The _thought_ of going out with him disgusted me and made me wish I was on the other side of the country. "Come on, sweetheart. You and me'll have a riot."

I was staring firmly at my shoes, not attempting to look up at his face. He didn't like that though. His thick pointer finger lifted up my chin and forced me to look at him. I shuddered again. I kept my eyes closed

"Leave me alone." I mumbled, knowing it wouldn't do much. "Please." I finally begged. His rough lips on mine silence me, though.

He was a giant and impossible to push away. The kiss lasted a couple of minutes, before he finally got tired of my not cooperating.

"Another time, then." He growled and I watched his large figure walk away. I wiped the tears away from my face.

* * *

"Hey, Laura! I've been looking for you everywhere! Matt's wrestling, are you...? Are you crying?" Gail brushed the hair from my eyes, looking concerned.

"Stubbed my toe." I laughed at my make believe stupidity.

"You're wearing shoes." She pointed out and I looked at my feet,

"I took them off for a bit." I lied again and she believed me. She took hold of my hand and pulled me to the nearest televisions screen so we could watch Matt in his six man tag match.

I couldn't help but smile when Matt hit _'Air Bourne'_ and got the pin on Cody.

"Great match, guys!" Gail said with a wide smile as the six men made their way through the curtain. "You put on a great show." Matt came through the curtain last, having celebrated the longest, "And _you_ Mr Air Bourne. We'll go out tonight and celebrate!" she said excitedly, "Go get changed and stuff. We'll see you guys after the show."

"It's not optional, is it?" I asked shyly, hoping for a 'yes' so I didn't have to go.

"Absolutely not! You haven't been properly initiated into our family if you haven't lived through an after show party." I laughed at her excited tone. She was not as mature as she should have been.

"I guess I'll go tell dad."

* * *

"Hey, Paul... I was wondering if I could have that chat with you." I said through the man's locker room door, "It's what I wanted to speak about last week." The door opened and Paul appeared, wearing a caring smile.

"Of course, come in." I took three steps inside and froze. "Dave's here; is that cool?" he smiled at me like he hadn't kissed me earlier. Like he hadn't tried to take me out to dinner. Like he hadn't tried to get me to sleep with him.

"Oh, I, uh, don't worry about it." I backed out of the room, "Another time, maybe?" I got out of the room and walked at a pace that could almost be considered a run, just to get away from there.

"Is there a _fire_, somewhere? Why are you running so fast?" someone had grabbed my arm and stopped me in my tracks.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly, taking my arm back.

"Bryan..." he said slowly, "Are you okay? Is there a fire?"

"No," I shook my head, feeling incredibly stupid, "I need to find my dad... Do you know where he is?" he shook his head, "Bret Hart."

"I know who your dad is." He laughed at me, "You were on TV last week." I looked down at my shoes, "I guess I could help you find him." He offered me his hand, but I waved it off.

"Matt? Korklan? Do you know where he is?" I asked quietly, looking up. "I haven't seen you on TV before..."

"I'm a rookie on NXT." He informed me and I nodded, "I do know where Matt is, we're actually good friends."

"I-I'm Laura," I introduced myself and he smiled with a nod. "How do you know Matt?"

"We wrestled together in Ring of Honor. I've known him for awhile."

"Oh," I said stupidly. Of course WWE and TNA weren't the only promotions. I should have known that.

We reached the men's locker room and I thanked Bryan for escorting me. I had my hand on the handle when it moved and the door opened, "Hey Bryan, Laura."

"She was running from something – you never told me if it was a fire –" he joked and I laughed meekly, "And yeah. I found her."

"Thanks man, are you coming out with us after the show?" Matt asked his friend, acting as though I momentarily didn't exist. I guess that's one of the many downsides to having to hide your relationship.

"Yeah, sure, I guess it's something I'll have to get used to." Matt went back into the locker room to grab his bag and the three of us walked to the parking lot.

My eyes shot to Matt in worry when Bryan threw his arm over my shoulder. Oh yeah, one of the _many_ downsides.


	20. Foot Down

**a/n as always, thanks to those who reviewed (bsbfan558, Sonib89, Neurotic-Idealist, xAracnaex, xHalosandwings and babe7878). I'd also like to let you know, that if you follow this story to the end and like it... Sunday and Keegan (who will be introduced shortly) will both be getting stories as well. Making this the first in a trilogy called 'Set For Life' and will be followed by a six part sequel to all three, making it a quartet... But yeah, that'll be later! =D

* * *

**

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 20: Foot Down**

"_The life of inner peace, being harmonious and without stress, is the easiest type of existence.__" _– Norman Vincent Peale

* * *

Eve was dancing with Gail, just having some fun, neither caring that guys were drooling at the sight. I didn't doubt that some would have been a tad over 'excited', and you know what I mean.

Personally, I hadn't moved from the table we had claimed as our own, unless I was getting another drink. Dancing's not my thing. I took another sip of my Pina Colada, my second for the night, and again watched Eve grind with Gail.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Matt had come from nowhere and casually sat beside me, his arm resting casually on the back of my chair, "You should be up there, too. Dave would love it." he joked, but I tensed up.

"That's disgusting," I spat, "Dave's a sleaze."

"You should get up there and dance, for me." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're not very good at the secrecy," I told him, feeling him shrug against me.

"I can't help it. You're hot and I want to show you off."

"Matt," I sighed in exasperation, "You promised."

"I'm keeping my promise. It's just hard sometimes, is all." I gave him a small smile, finished the last of my drink and stood up.

"I'm going to go join Eve and Gail, just for you."

* * *

I was told my Gail many times that Bryan Danielson barely turned his attention away from me. Eve kept shooting me knowing, yet angry looks and I wished I hadn't gone to dance.

"He's looking at you," I said to Gail, praying that it wasn't just me diverting attention from myself. I got away from the girls, telling them I needed to use the bathroom. I actually needed another drink.

"Pina Colada? Seriously?"

"What's wrong with a Pina Colada? They taste nice." I put the straw in my mouth and drank.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. I just thought you were more of a Tequila Sunrise person." Chris Irvine sat next to me and I shoved his shoulder, "What? I thought you were a tequila person."

"I hate tequila." I shrugged, "I'm more of a vodka person, actually. I just thought I should limit my drinking." He raised his eyebrow at me,

"Lightweight?" I shook my head and pushed his shoulder again, "Not a lightweight?"

"I can out drink most people." I told him seriously, "I'm choosing to be sensible." I smiled mischievously and he nodded. I was shocked when he asked me if I was okay. I played dumb and asked him what could possibly be wrong.

I thanked my lucky stars when he just wondered if I had settled in backstage and made friends. Paul. Paul was the only one I was going to talk to about the Dave situation.

I just never seemed to be able to find him.

* * *

I mustered up the (liquid) courage to return to dancing with the girls. Dave was on my mind, though. Not a good night.

I had fun though. I was a tad too drunk, but it only made me more entertaining.

As the night got later, I felt someone move behind me. The dance floor was packed and this person – undoubtedly a wrestler – wasn't helping.

What scared me, though, was when they turned around to face me. I could feel them behind me. Eve and Gail weren't looking at me, so they couldn't tell me what was going on.

All I know is that the person's hand moved down to my hip. I flinched. I screamed. I turned around. And I slapped them.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." I breathed heavily, covering my mouth as I continued to apologise. "Bryan... I thought you were someone else! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"It's okay, really." He mumbled, the icepack he was holding to his cheek made him hard to understand, "I've had worse."

"What's going on here?" Matt asked as he was escorted behind the bar by the manager, "You have an icepack." He stated when he looked at Bryan, "Did she hit you?"

"She slapped me, yeah. Pretty good, actually. She's definitely a Hart." I rolled my eyes and pulled the ice pack back, "It's safe to say, that it won't bruise. This is just in case." He laughed and I apologised again.

"Why did you slap him?"

"I just thought it was someone else." I told Matt who understood immediately and started firing questions at me, "Can we _not_ do this now?" I asked pointedly and he backed off.

"What warranted a slap?"

"I just... I put my hand on her hip." The Rookie shrugged, "I must have stepped over a line." Matt was visibly biting his tongue to refrain from spilling our secret.

"Maybe you should get back to the hotel before you hurt anyone else." I nodded at Matt and stood up, making it known that I was ready to leave, "Have you got a ride back, man?" Matt asked his long time friend who informed us he was hitching a ride with Heath Miller.

* * *

I walked into the room I was sharing with Eve and, knowing she was still at the club, I invited Matt in.

"You thought it was Dave." I froze on the spot and stared at the ground. "Ra, you're uncomfortable, you're obviously scared. It's harassment."

"I know it is." I whispered quietly, "But..."

"But what?" he asked roughly, "That's not acceptable. You have to do something. I'll take you to Paul, right now."

"He'll be sleeping."

"Honestly, Laura, I don't care. He won't care either. You _need_ to speak to Paul."

I gave in; he's just worried about me. It's actually not a conversation I want to have with anybody.


	21. Disappointment

**a/n thanks to xHalosandwings, Neurotic-Idealist and xAracnaex for reviewing!**

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 21: Disappointment.**

"_Disappointments are to the soul what a thunderstorm is to the air." _-Friedrich Schiller

* * *

_Friday, February 26_

I was sorting through more things for when I moved out. I hadn't even started to look for a place yet, but that was the last thing on my mind.

"You, Ra, have been avoiding me all week." I looked up at my dad who was standing in the doorway.

"I haven't been avoiding you, why would I do that?" I asked with a small smile, but I knew the answer.

"You're loony if you think that Paul hasn't spoken to me, Laura." My eyes were suddenly drawn to the photo of Harry and me in my hand. Innocence oozed from the photograph; I wished I could go back. "He said that if Matt didn't know about it, you never would have done anything about it."

"I was getting to it... It just didn't seem like a big deal." I shrugged at him, still staring intently at the old photo. I was about eight, wearing a Randy Savage shirt and Harry was wearing a Hulk Hogan shirt. We had our fists up as though we were going to fight, but the huge smiles on our faces told everyone otherwise.

"You were in tears, Laura."

"And now I'm over it. Paul knows, Paul'll talk to Dave and I just won't go to Raw next week." I shrugged again, putting the photo down and getting to my feet, "No big deal."

"Why did you think you had to go to Paul? Why wouldn't you come to me?" I made the mistake of laughing at him, "Do don't think I'd be able to help?"

"Dad, what are you going to do? Dave won't listen to you, he won't listen to anyone. I doubt he's even going to listen to Paul."

"You could have at least told me, Laura."

"Stop using my full name, you only do that when you're disappointed in me." I mumbled like a teenager.

"Maybe I am. I'm disappointed that you didn't think you could come and speak to me." I looked at him and saw that he genuinely looked disappointed. I was in a bad mood and I had been all week. What I did next was _not_ one of my finest moments.

"Because I'm such a disappointment, I'll leave."

* * *

_Sunday, February 28_

I rolled my eyes when my mother was speaking to me, telling me that her ex-husband, my father, had called her and told her why I was at her house.

"You're divorced. How can you talk like normal people?"

"You're twenty five years old, Laura. I think it's about time you grew up." I let my mouth hang open, offended at my mother's words.

"I am an adult! I have an adult job and adult friends-"

"You still live with your father and you don't have an adult relationship. Laura, you act like a teenager."

"I'm planning to move out!" _and I'm secretly dating Matt Korklan_. "All I seem to be doing is disappointing people!"

"You're not disappointing anybody, Laura. We just wish you'd grow up and live your own life."

"For your information, dad said I could stay with him for as long as I needed! I could be thirty-something and still living with him!" I shouted.

"Laura, your sister is starting a family of her own."

"I really hope you mean Jade." Mum glared at me and continued.

"Beans has a stable, healthy relationship with Jimmy and Blade is studying at university."

"This is because I'm a girl, right? And you were expecting a boy? But you got me... And I didn't go to Uni, I became a wedding planner and now I'm a massive disappointment, right?"

"What are you on about?" Mum was angry that I was fighting back. "You aren't a disappointment, you never have been and this has _nothing_ to do with whether you are male or female! Have you _tried_ to meet a guy, Laura?"

"Of course I have, mum! I'm not an awkward teenager!"

"Yes, but you act like one. I know things with Dean weren't the best..."

"Did you really just bring him into this? We weren't going to speak about him again!"

"I know, but really, darling. If you hadn't made those stupid rules for yourself, maybe one of the wrestlers would date you."

"No, you don't get to suggest that! You broke up with a wrestler because it made your life hell! Do you want _my_ life to be hell, too?"

Then she got _really, really _loud. She started going on about how her divorce had nothing to do with dad being a wrestler, it was because they grew apart. I was told to never say that to her again. Again, I was told to grow up and try live a normal life. Until I snapped.

"I, mum, was sexually assaulted by that gigantic mass of crap. I wasn't _raped_, but it was still sexual assault. I'm sorry if that's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of maybe two things in this world. Disappointing you and dad and being in an unhealthy, abusive relationship. And I've pretty much nailed two birds within a week of each other. Claps to me, eh?"

* * *

_Monday, March 1_

"You have a key, right?" Nattie's voice asked through the mobile phone between my shoulder and ear.

"Yeah, always."

"Let yourself in and make yourself at home... TJ and I won't be back until next week, but I'll call to check up on you."

We said our quick goodbyes and I walked through the Floridian home, my suitcase in tow.

Florida would be my temporary home until I sorted things out with mum, dad or I bought myself a house. Nattie and TJ were kind enough to lend me their spare room.

"I guess I should check out Raw..." I'd gotten back into the habit. And it was going to be hard to break.


	22. Hart Blood

**a/n holy crap! It's been **_**way**_** too long since I last updated! Okay, so it's almost been a month and I'm totally sorry! School is actually a bitch this year! D= Thank you to **_**xHalosandwings, xAracnaex, bsbfan558 **_**and **_**Sonib89**_** for reviewing! Now, no more time to waste!

* * *

**

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 22: Hart Blood**

"_Family love is messy, clinging, and of an annoying and repetitive pattern, like bad wallpaper."_ – Freidrich Nietzche.

* * *

_Thursday, March 4_

"What are you doing back? You should be working!"

"Yeah, well, we have a house guest and I needed to make sure my babies were still alive." Nattie said as I rolled my eyes, watching her try to find her cats.

"They're alive!" I called out to her when she had disappeared upstairs in a panic. "I swear they're alive." I turned to TJ and Harry who were laughing silently. "Shut up, she _can_ trust me. She just chooses not to."

"You're still wearing your pyjamas." Harry pointed out and I looked down at my cotton shorts and Hart Dynasty Tee.

"What if these were my actual clothes?"

"Then we'd question your sanity." TJ told me and I shook my head, "Go get dressed, Matt's coming over for dinner."

"Korklan?" I asked as I choked on his name, "He's going to be here?"

"Yeah... you two are friends, aren't you?"

"Well... yeah, we are... but does he come over often?" TJ raised his eyebrow and put the back of his hand to my forehead.

"Are you okay? You're acting really weird, Laura." I shook his hand of my forehead and rolled my eyes at him, "Seriously, go lay down for a bit."

* * *

I walked into Nattie's kitchen, smelling ginger beef.

"That can't be good for you." I laughed as I stole a strip of beef. "But, it might just be the healthiest thing I've eaten since Sunday."

"Matt's watching TV with TJ and Harry, you should go say hi." I nodded and walked into the living room, laughing at just how intense the three boys looked.

"Hockey?" Harry shushed me instantly, answering my question. My eye caught Matt's as he looked up to see me. I smiled shyly at him, looking at the television when he winked at me.

I sat on top of TJ and Harry, my head on the chair's arm rest, my chest and stomach lying on top of Harry while TJ had my legs stretched over him as my feet fell over the other arm rest.

"I watched this the other day." I stated as silence consumed the room. Instantaneously, Harry's hand clasped over my mouth to prevent me from spilling the result.

"Stop right there, Ra." I childishly licked his hand and he removed it quickly, "I mean it, I don't know who wins." I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I can't believe he missed that shot." I mumbled to myself as I took one last look at the television. I blindly put up my middle finger, directing it back at Harry who had thrown a pillow at my head.

* * *

"I was kind of worried when you didn't show up with your dad on Monday." Matt sat beside me on the semi-comfortable back porch chair, putting his arm on the back of the chair, behind my shoulders. "You would have been a great addition to the pillow fight."

"I wasn't really in the mood to be near dad." I looked at him out of the corner of my left eye, knowing that he was looking at me.

"I heard... About the fight. And with your mum, too, Laura? Why didn't you call me?" I laughed at the question, even though it was serious.

"You don't need me to bother you with stupid problems. You're a hotshot wrestler, you need to focus on that." His finger tips brushed over my shoulder and I felt it through my t-shirt.

"You're my girl, secret or not, and you _can_ talk to me." He pulled me towards him so I was leaning up against him, "Stupid or serious, I'm here if you want to talk." He kissed the top of my head as I snuggled into him.

"Hey! Di-" I shut my eyes tight when I heard TJ's voice, "You two want to explain what's going on?"

"She was cold, man." Matt said as I moved out of his arms and to the other end of the seat, "We were just talking."

Matt's lies were good, but as soon as TJ turned to me, I knew we had been caught out. I had given it away instantly; I was unable to look TJ in the eye.

"You," he pointed to Matt, "need to go."

"TJ!" I said in protest, standing up and putting my hands on my hips, "He doesn't have to go."

"Laura, this is my house, he goes if I tell him to."

"I'll go," Matt turned to me, "Seriously, it doesn't matter." I glared at TJ as Matt left.

"You and _Matt_, really, Tiger?"

"Oh no, you do not get to call me Tiger. Why did you make him leave?"

"He's a _wrestler_, Laura. Why do you think I made him leave?" he asked back and I made a choking motion with my hands.

Nattie came onto the porch, telling us that it was time to eat, but sighed once she knew what was happening.

"Theodore, you didn't have to make him leave."

"You knew, didn't you?" he asked his girlfriend of many years, who nodded honestly.

"Why does everyone treat me like a child? All that has happened lately is me being treated like a damn teenager for no good reason!" I yelled at the couple.

"It's because you are _acting_ like a damn teenager! Why do you think you fought with Bret and Julie? Because you're immature." TJ told me angrily, gritting his teeth.

"_You_ think you can tell me what to do? You think you have the same authority as my parents? If so, you can get fucked. You aren't family, Theodore. And you won't be family until you get your finger out of your ass and propose to that _wonderful, amazing, brilliant, gorgeous_ woman next to you."

"You need to leave, too." He said coldly, making Nattie's eyes widen.

"I beg your pardon? Did you just tell my family to leave?" she asked loudly, "She's right, you don't have the authority to tell my family what to do." I felt pride rush through me; someone was taking my side.

"This is my house, Nat, I can tell her to leave!" Harry came out because of the shouting and looked down at Theodore James Wilson, "Alright, if she won't leave, I will."

I watched as he walked back into the house, slamming the door behind him. Nattie's eyes followed him until he disappeared behind a wall and I pouted at her

"I'm sorry, Nattie... I should have just gone. I didn't mean to cause a fight."

"Don't apologise," she said as she walked over to hug me, "You're right. Family comes first and he, no matter how much we've been through, isn't family. At least not as family as you are. Right now, you come first."

Harry joined the hug, engulfing both of us in his large arms.

A Hart. A Neidhart. A Smith.

Hart blood through and through.


	23. The Fear

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 23: The Fear**

"_There are no fears out there. There is nothing we cannot handle. It is just how we prepare ourselves mentally and physically and what we want to do."_– Mahela Javawardene

* * *

_Sunday, March 7_

I had managed to get a seat on Nattie and Harry's flight, unfortunately Nattie had to sit next to TJ.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Nat. I just tore apart your fucking ten year relationship." She sighed and hugged me.

"What's done is done. And he didn't even try to fight for us," she whispered, "Maybe I just wasted ten years of my life on something that was never going anywhere."

* * *

_Monday, March 8_

"I. Need. To. Speak. To. You." I was pulled into Eve's locker room by my left wrist as I walked past. I almost fell over but I was caught before I hit the ground.

"Thanks." I smiled up at Matt, who was holding me against him.

"I heard what went down with you and TJ. Pretty gutsy of you."

"I fucked up a ten year relationship. The thing is, I do believe he loves her and she him. He didn't propose because he doesn't want to pay for the wedding and she's stuck in a traditional world where the guy has to get down on one knee. Love isn't and never was the problem. At least it wasn't, until he ran out and didn't fight me."

"Look, I know Nat and Ted being over is fucking horrible, but right now I have a problem."

"Did you and Ted get caught"? Because that was inevitable."

"Stop being a bitch for one second. I'm pregnant, Laura." She told me and Matt quietly, "I'm pregnant with a married man's kid." I stayed silent until one word came to mind.

"Fuck."

"Does he know?" Matt asked, clearly at a loss for words. Eve shook her head and suddenly began to cry. I rushed to her side, afraid that she'd do the dramatic thing and fall to her knees.

"I can't tell him!" She screamed, her body racking violently with sobs, "He's not going to want anything to do with this! He'll deny it 'til the day he dies!" I looked to Matt, hoping he would disagree with her, but the look on his face told me that what she was saying was the truth.

"Honey, you don't need him. You are an independent woman and don't need a man's help to raise a child. And you have plenty of friends who will gladly help you. And Vince can't fire you because he can't fire someone for being pregnant." I tried to comfort her, to no avail.

"What's he going to want with a pregnant Diva? What can I possibly do?"

"Interviews, you can do interviews as long as the camera stays at your tits and up." I told her, causing her to laugh involuntarily, "If you want to make Ted angry... Find a new guy, one who will go along with a devious plan and say that he made that gorgeous little baby."

"That'd make me out to be a slut." She mumbled and I sighed.

"You're way to be amazing to be a slut, Eve." Matt said and I smiled warmly at him, "We're here for you all the way."

* * *

One crisis averted, enter another. TJ was a prick. I knew he was going to tell dad, I just hoped maybe he'd drag it out a little longer.

No.

I was walking towards dad when I arrived at the arena in hopes of apologising to him. That look on his face, though. He knew. I looked down at the ground and quickly diverted, walking into a connecting corridor.

"TJ, you will die a slow and painful death." I muttered under my breath, hurrying away from my father and his sour expression. I quickly ducked into Eve's locker room, sighing when I saw she was still crying.

"I'm trying to stop, I promise." She whispered and I gave her a quick hug and grabbed my bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere that isn't here." I said with a quiet laugh, "Do you know where Matt went? I need to find him." I was informed he had gone to get something to eat. Oh, all the people that would be there.

With expert stealth, I managed to get his and Nattie's attention and call them over to me. Neither of them was particularly pleased to hear I was leaving and especially because I wasn't giving them a reason other than I needed to get home.

I received hug and a kiss from Matt and a hug and a kiss from Nat before I left. On my way out I got a call from Dad but I ignored it and stepped into the waiting cab. It wasn't running away if you told someone you were leaving, right?

* * *

"Good evening, how can I help you?"

"When's the next flight to Calgary?"I asked quickly, tucking my suitcase by my side.

"In about two hours," the lady at the flight desk told me, "Would you like to book a seat?"

"Yeah, please..." I told her to get me a seat anywhere on the plane, it didn't even bother me.

Deep down I knew I was over reacting... But that was one conversation I really did _not_ want to have with my father.

* * *

The cool Calgary air filled my lungs when I breathed in, chilling me to the core. I had not been expecting such a cool breeze and what I was wearing was hardly reasonable.

I really only had one place in mind when I got on the plane and even at ten o'clock, I knew it was the best place for me to go. It wasn't to dad's house; it wasn't to mum's house... Hell, it was even to a hotel.

As the taxi pulled up outside the large two story house, I noticed that most of the lights were on and thanked my lucky stars that the household was still awake.

A deep breath and a knock on the door later, I didn't even know what I was going to say.

"Laura?" My fourteen year old cousin was more than shocked to see me at the front door,

"You should be in bed," I tried to joke, but she was still so confused, "Is Martha here, Athena? I need to speak to her."

"Uh... Yeah, I'll go get her..." And as she scampered off, I realised that she wasn't my baby cousin anymore. She was only fourteen, but she was on her way to becoming a boisterous young adult.

"Laura, what on earth are you doing here at this hour? And I would have thought you'd be at the wrestling with your father."

"Yeah... I guess I just needed to talk to you about a few things."

"You found someone, didn't you? And he's a wrestler?" I nodded meekly, "Don't start crying Laura... For Christ's sake, come inside... We'll talk about this in the morning. Athena, you can sleep with me and Laura can take your room."

"Thank you."


	24. Problem After Problem

_**a/n hello! I've been thinking about how many chapters are left and I think it might end somewhere near thirty. I'm notoriously terrible at creating timelines =] Anywho, when this is done you will be able to read Sunday's story!**_

_**Thanks to bsbfans558, xAracnaex, Sonib89, babe7878, xHalosandwings **_**and **_**Neurotic-Idealist**_** for being awesome and reviewing!**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 24: Problem after problem.**

"_Anger, tears and __**sadness**__ are only for those who have given up" – Katie Gill_

* * *

_Wednesday, March 10_

"Laura, dear, you've been here for two days and you still haven't told me just why you're here." I looked up at my aunt and then back down at my plate. "We'll start slow, what's this boy's name?"

"Matt." I said quietly, "Evan Bourne."

"What does he look like?" her questions were innocent enough and I gave her the best description I could.

"He's five foot nine and he has brown hair and brown eyes. He's one of the smaller guys but he's really good in the ring. He knows his way around and he's not afraid to do the risky stuff..."

"What else do I need to know before I tell you what I think?" she asked and I bit my lip.

"We're dating." I mumbled, "But it's a secret. It _was_ a secret until TJ found out."

"Are TJ and Nattie still together?"

"I may've accidentally split them up. TJ was telling me what to do and that I couldn't go out with Matt and then I told him that he wasn't even family and he had not right to tell me what to do and that he was a jackass because he'd never proposed to Nattie. I feel bad about it, alright? I was just looking out for Nattie at the time, now that I look back on it I was doing it because I was angry at him."

"Laura, you're dating Matt because TJ found out, and he probably told Bret, right?" I nodded sadly, "And you yelled at TJ because he tried to tell you that you couldn't date Matt?" again I nodded, "You haven't said much, but you obviously care for Matt."

"I do... How would I make it work, though? I'm _gone_ after the Hall of Fame. Wrestling tore the Hart Family apart, I can't go through that..."

Martha shook her head and a look of smugness came along her face, "Wrestling did nothing to the Hart Family. Of course we were going to let you kids believe that. Sure it's hard, but no one ever said it was easy. What tore the Harts apart was the Harts. The marriages that lasted were the ones that were supposed to happen. Your mum is lovely and despite everything I still think highly of your father but their marriage wasn't meant to last. They're better off as friends."

"What if that's all Matt and I are meant to be?"

"Does he have a good female friend?"

"Yeah, Eve." I answered, unsure of what that had to do with anything. Like a mafia boss, Martha leant back in her chair and shrugged.

"Then you're not the best friend." She said knowingly, "You are the girlfriend and if you really like this kid, you have to make it work."

"He told me I was beautiful while I was wearing glasses."

"Then what are you doing here? You should tell your father what happened and be with Matt. Bret's a good guy; he's not going to care. If I remember correctly, you made those stupid rules yourself."

"Can I stay here for a bit, though? I need to work out how everything is going to go down... I wanted to back for the Hall of Fame at the end of the month."

"You're welcome here as long as you need."

"Can we go shopping for a Hall of Fame dress?" Martha smiled at my excited tone and nodded her head. I hugged her tightly and thanked her again.

* * *

_Friday, March 12_

"So nice of you to answer."

"Who is this?"

"Everyone's worried sick, you know that? You mean a lot more to people than you think you do."

"Sunday?" I asked in disbelief, "Sunday Michaels? Iva Hickenbottom?"

"Yes, you ass clown. Don't call me Iva." She spat at me, some things never change.

"Why are _you_ calling? And how did you get my number?"

"I'm calling you because no one else can get a hold of you! You're like the Golden child around here! You're dad's about to call the cops and file for missing persons."

"Well you got hold of me, he doesn't have to." I said with a sigh, upset that I had caused so much distress.

"Laura, people here love you for reasons I don't know. They're worried sick. Did you know that you made Matt _cry_? You made a grown man, a professional wrestler _cry_, they're the toughest guys on this damn earth and you up and left like it was nothing and you made him cry." My breath hitched in my throat, "Nattie's a damn mess, she hasn't stopped worrying. Eve's an emotional wreck," _for more than one reason,_ I thought to myself, "and Bret... Don't get me started on Bret." She took a deep breath and began to speak, "He's interrogated every single person on the roster and accused them of making you leave. He's searched all our hotel rooms for any sign of you. You're going to kill him if you don't come back soon."

"Just tell him that I love him, okay? And that I'll see him at the Hall of Fame ceremony."

"You aren't waiting that long. This place is a mad house, at least _call him_ and let him know that you're alive so he hears it first hand and doesn't try to kill me when _I_ tell him."

"Please, Sunday... I just need some time to think." I begged the blonde and held my breath as I waited for an answer.

"If this has anything to do with Matt, I will kill you. You've caused a locker room meltdown over a guy and no one will be happy to hear that. I'm not happy thinking about it."

"Look, if you do this for me, I'll owe you big time, okay?"

"Do you know what? That's not even enough right now. You're even scaring my dad and I can't take it."

"Sunday, I'll do anything if you just let me sit this out. I'll be back in my own time."

"I'm not happy about it, Laura. I'm really not happy about it." She groaned and I knew she was going to give in.

"Just tell him that I'm safe, okay?"

"Make sure you call me or text me or something every couple of days so I know you haven't died. Coz I'd hate to see everyone if that happened."


	25. The Eyes Of An Innocent

**a/n here's another update! The next chapter will be where everything really happens! The dress is not up on the site, yet... It will be after next chapters completion!**

**Thanks again to **_**bsbfan558, xHalosandwings, Neurotic-Idealist, wades wife, Sonib89**_** and **_**xAracnaex**_** for reviewing! =D**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 25: The Eyes of An Innocent.**

"_I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love."_ – Mother Teresa

* * *

_Wednesday, March 17_

I stared into the window with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. I looked to Helen and pleaded with her to let me go in.

"It's your money, dear." She ushered me inside and I almost fell to the floor.

My eyes locked on a floor length dress that was black in colour and looked to be made of satin. A mauve taupe coloured piece of fabric rested underneath the bust to create an empire waistline which was topped off with a surplice neckline. All of that I knew without having to get a description from the store – I'm a wedding planner after all, I basically choose dresses for a living.

Martha's hand met my shoulder and I turned around to see her with a small smile on her face, "I know you want it." I smiled and nodded at her, quickly taking it and hoping it was the right size.

I groaned loudly when I noticed it was a size too big only to remember that I could also fix that. Without anymore hesitation, I took it to the counter and paid for it by credit card. The smile never leaving my face.

I took a photo of it on my phone and sent it to my mum with the caption _HOF Dress 2010_, which also meant that she would know I was alive and well. I was doing a very good job of not speaking to anyone I didn't have to because everyone in Calgary knows the Hart family. Whether they like wrestling or not.

Sunday would call me nonstop until I answered if I had forgotten to text her. I knew she was doing it begrudgingly, probably on orders of our fathers – she definitely didn't like me enough to try and get in contact with me for any other reason.

Things had, according to her, calmed down since she had last spoken to me. It made me feel mildly better to hear her say that. She never mentioned anyone's name, though. It was always _"They're fine"_ or _"Everyone's better"_ she wasn't going to give me the satisfaction of personal information.

* * *

_Sunday, March 21_

I cursed loudly and dropped everything I was holding when Athena entered the room and broke my concentration. I gripped my left pointing finger in my right hand and applied as much pressure as possible.

"Dammit, Athena!" I bit the inside of my mouth as I spoke, my words coming out muffled and strained.

"Oh my god!" she said like any true teenager would, "What happened? Are you bleeding? What did I do?"

"Ah, fuck, just... I need a Band-Aid. It's not bad." I gritted my teeth, "It just stings."

"I'm sorry!" she shouted as she ran to get me a bandaid. She came back within seconds, holding the entire box of Band-Aids. "What happened? What are you doing? You've been in here for days! I kinda thought you were _dead_." Her childishly worried tone made me silently laugh at her.

"No, no. I'm very much alive... I just need to take in this dress before Saturday." I made sure the Band-Aid was wrapped tight around my finger and picked up the sewing needle from the floor.

"Do you need some help?" Athena sat atop a spinning chair and began to turn in circles.

"I'm actually almost done with it." I said with a bright smile, "Thank you, though." Athena continued to turn around on the chair as I put the finishing touches on my Hall of Fame dress. "Once I'm done with this... I need shoes, a bag and someone who can do my hair and makeup." The young blonde looked up at me with happy eyes and an innocent smile.

* * *

"This is all for a boy, isn't it?"

Athena Hart had her arm linked in mine and we were walking the streets of downtown Calgary trying to find a pair of shoes to match my dress.

"No," I answered slowly, "This is for the Hall of Fame. Pa's getting inducted, this is for Pa." I told her and she shook her head knowingly, "Oh yeah, what do you know? You're fourteen." I reminded her.

"I know that you wouldn't have fixed that dress if it was just for Pa or your dad. You want to look good for someone."

"You're a lot smarter than you look." I eventually conceded and told her what I had told her mother. I could tell that parts of the tale confused her but I didn't bother to explain them to her. "What are you smiling at me like that for?" I asked as I put my hand on top of her head and gently pushed her sidewards, "Get that goofy grin off your face."

"You look like mum when she talks about dad." I stopped walking once she had finished her sentence and stared at her, "You look happy when you speak about him." She shrugged, "Mum looks happy when she speaks 'bout dad..."

"I've known him for three months, Thena."

"I think you love him. But what do I know? I'm fourteen!" She ran off ahead of me and I looked down at my own feet.

Who was I fucking kidding? A fourteen year old could see that I was in love with Matt Korklan. I knew that I did, I wasn't going to deny that to myself. I just didn't want too many other people to know. In case it didn't work out. In case I showed up at the Hall of Fame and see him with Eve or he hates me for running away.

I knew what I wanted to say to him and how I wanted to say it. I knew what I was going to tell my dad when I had to. If everything went as planned, then everything would be perfect in my life. I wanted to believe it was going to happen that way. Honestly though, when does anything in my life go the way I planned?

Especially love.


	26. The Truth Comes Out

**a/n hey! It hasn't been all that long... But I had this chapter pre-written. Many, many thanks to **_**xHalosandwings, Neurotic-Idealist, bsbfan558 and xAracnaex**_** for reviewing! I love you!**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 26: The Truth Comes Out**

"_Suspense is worse than disappointment." _– Robert Burns

* * *

—

_Saturday, March 27_

The Dodge Theatre was buzzing with WWE personnel and the fans that helped make the WWE Universe what it was. Everyone was so excited for the ceremony that me being there was yet to cause a distraction or even a peep from those who walked passed. I was happy with that, I was happy with no one knowing who I was.

A very impatient and pissed off Iva Sunday Hickenbottom greeted me at a side door to the building and let me inside. I was left as soon as the door closed behind me. I watched as her dress trailed slightly behind her and I looked down self consciously at my own choice of clothing. All of the Divas and women in attendance looked one hundred percent flawless.

"I thought you'd disappeared without saying goodbye." I felt a shiver run up and down my spine when Dave Batista spoke to me, simultaneously putting his hands on my hips. "That would have been terrible, wouldn't it?" I felt helpless and completely dwarfed by the man standing behind me. "Bret doesn't know you decided to show up, does he? He would have said something."

"Let me go." I mumbled as his mouth moved closer to my ear. I'd actually forgotten about Dave. I don't see how I did _but_ I did.

"We have some unfinished business, Laura..." he dropped his lips to my cheek and I felt a tear enter my eye. I just wanted to see Matt.

"Hey, Dave!" I almost died at the sound of TJ coming to the rescue, "I do believe that you just earned yourself a meeting with Paul, didn't you?" TJ was harsh with his words and he obviously didn't care about who he was speaking to, "I suggest you go elsewhere and don't bother her again, alright?" Dave's grip momentarily tightened on my hips but he soon let go and left me to catch my breath.

"I'm so sorry, TJ." I apologised quickly, "For everything."

"Forget it, okay? I deserved most of it." He put his arms arm around my shoulders and pulled me in for a hug.

"I was just scared," I reasoned, despite him telling me to forget it, "I didn't mean anything that I said. I freaked out and you were the one I lashed out on."

"I get it, Ra. I get it. Calm down." He rubbed my back soothingly as I began to tear up, "Nat and I are back together, Tiger." He told me and I sighed shakily, "You were worried. I'm not about to hold it against you." I held him tightly as I let my head rest on his shoulder.

"I'm still so sorry, TJ. You _are_ family and you have been for years. I don't ever want you out of my life." I told him sincerely, "You and Nat were made for each other."

"That's not why you're here, though. Matt's been worried about you. Hell, we've all been worried about you. He's been beside himself."

I let the small superstar lead me over to my estranged boyfriend who was talking about with Harry – who was acting very protectively of Eve – and pulled his team mate and the Diva away. With another deep breath and a wiping away of tears, I closed my eyes tightly and began to speak before he could even say a word.

"I've needed glasses since I was ten because my eyesight was getting terrible and I could barely see five feet in front of me. I never wore them, though, because I thought I looked terrible in them and I'm allergic to contacts so my eyes have been suffering for sixteen years.

"I had my first kiss when I was thirteen and it was with some sixteen year old guy in the dungeon, but he never went anywhere as a wrestler or as a love interest. My first boyfriend was Charlie and I was fifteen. We dated for three months until I realized he was only dating me because my dad was Bret Hart. I had my next boyfriend when I was sixteen and a half. His name was Justin and we dated for fifteen months. He broke up with me after we had dinner at the grandpa's place and he met just about every single wrestler of the time. Dean was my first real, serious relationship. I was nineteen and we dated for something like three and a half years. I had planned a magnificent wedding and everything because I thought he was the one... I had just turned twenty three when he left me. And I still don't know why he did."

I opened my eyes and stared past him, getting myself worked up.

"From then on I planned weddings all day every day. I made sure I didn't have time for dating. It was stupid and inappropriate. I was happy with dad and my job. Then I follow dad to Raw and I met you. Adorable, charming and all around perfect. You even thought I looked beautiful with glasses on. I couldn't have asked for a better guy.

"But I had made rules that I wouldn't date a wrestler. That was the last thing I was ever going to do. Until you kissed me and said we could keep it a secret. Why would I say no? I wasn't going to say no." I relieved the moment in my mind, pausing temporarily and then finally continuing, "Eve knew, Nattie knew, Eve got pregnant, TJ knew, TJ told dad and I got scared. So I ran away. I went to Martha Hart's house and I realised that I really, really like you.

"I ignored all the calls from you, dad, Nat, Eve and everyone else. But I answered a call from Sunday. She told me all about dad wanting to call the police, Eve's stressing - which isn't good for the baby - and Nattie's inability to focus in a match... But when she told me that you were so worried and scared that you were crying... That's what made me feel bad. She kept going on and on about how I made a grown man, a pro wrestler cry and it broke my heart.

"I spent the next couple of weeks with Martha, we bought this dress and I planned everything I wanted to say to you and dad. Now that I'm here telling you, it seems so stupid and pointless... But I'm not even finished. I was originally coming to this thing to see my grandpa be inducted... But that's not the reason anymore. _You're_ the reason now.

"After this I planned on going back to Calgary, finally moving out and going back to wedding planning. I wanted nothing to do with this company after the induction, I wasn't going to travel, I wasn't going to have anything to do with it.

"I hate this company, I hate this business and I actually hate this country. I want nothing to do with any of it at all. Canada is where I belong. As far away from a wrestling promotion as possible. And then I think of you and none of it matters. I'll be a part of this big family, I'll be a wrestler's partner and I live in this fucking country... If I get to do it with _you_.

"And the first person I saw when I walked in was Dave and I almost didn't come any further... But I love you. That's what this whole thing was coming too.

"I run away when things don't go my way, I disappoint just about everyone I ever meet and I spend most of my time apologising for what I do wrong. I'm not a strong person, mentally or physically, but I have a hard time telling someone when I feel like crap.

"Really, what I'm getting at here is that I'm in love with you even though we haven't known each other for very long at all."

Matt was staring right at me, a cute, contemplating smile on his face. I knew full well that I had started to cry during my long speech, though I didn't care.

"You've never disappointed me."


	27. Must Stop Running

**a/n I should be doing homework, but I can't be bothered... So you guys get an update =] There are three chapters after this... Before chapter 30 is put up I'll probably put **_**Following The Main Event**_**. Thanks to **_**bsbfan558, xAracnaex, Sonib89, Neurotic-Idealist**_** and **_**xHalosandwings **_**for reviewing =]**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 27: Must Stop Running**

"_Too many people overvalue what they are and undervalue what they are not."_ – Malcolm S. Forbes

* * *

"_You've never disappointed me."_

It took me a few seconds to realise what he had said. I stared at him in confusion, "I've disappointed everyone."

"Not me." He said sincerely as I shook my head and tried to convince myself that he was absolutely crazy.

"I will. I'm a massive disappointment. I don't even deserve to have met you. You're absolutely amazing and I'm _me_. It was stupid of me to even come here. Why would you want to be with me when _I _don't even want to be with me most of the time." My revelation was not just one for Matt to hear, it was to myself and I was shocked – to say the least.

"Why? Would do you have such a hard time liking yourself?" he took hold of my hands, "You're a good person."

"Because good people _really_ run away from their problems. Good people cause stress amongst their friends."

"A few bad decisions doesn't make you a bad person," he pushed, "No one hates you. No one is going to hold it against you. You freaked out. We understand."

"I need to talk to my father." I took my hands back and turned to walk away.

"No." Matt's stern voice made me realise that I didn't have much of a choice, "You can talk to him later. Right now you can't run away from this. We need to talk about everything you just said. Like adults. You told me you love me, you just old me your life story." I felt small despite being taller than him in my heels, "_Please_ stop running away. We're here, okay? Your dad still thinks the world of you. He didn't know, Laura. TJ never actually told him about us." I felt my cheeks burn bright red in embarrassment. Of course I'd run away for no good reason. It'd be just my luck that I'd over think everything.

"You told him, didn't you?" I was sad and essentially disappointed in myself, anyone could have seen it.

"I did." He was blunt in his response, but he was not hostile or sorry, "He wasn't surprised. He wasn't angry either, he seemed to understand."

"I still need to talk to him."

"I know you do," his voice softened and he moved his hands to my face, "Just know that I love you, too."

"Thank you. For not giving up on me." I said as more tears fell down my cheeks. I wasn't even bothered anymore, I probably looked like a train wreck.

"I'll never give up on you. Remember that."

* * *

I tucked my hair behind my ears and breathed deeply as I left the bathroom in search of Bret _'The Hitman' _Hart.

"Sunday, have you seen my dad?" I asked the blonde who had let me in.

"He's just over there," she pointed to a group of people and I sighed.

"My eyesight really _is_ that bad, then." The group was about twenty feet away and I could only make out which one was my father once I had been told he was there. "That's bad."

"Yeah, it's really bad." Sunday rolled her eyes at me, "Do something about it. You've been complaining that you can't see since I can remember. Now, can you go see Bret and put an end to this childish shit you've been pulling? The world will be a much more peaceful place if you get it done."

"I'm on my way, Iva. I'm on my way." As I began to walk away, Sunday began to curse under her breath as I used her first name to address her. I was careful as I walked over to my dad but I still managed to walk into someone.

"Watch where you're going, Hart."

_Keegan. Fucking. Calaway._

* * *

_April 1, 2006 – WWE Hall of Fame_

"_For fuck's sake, watch where you're walking." A teenage girl swore at me, catching me off guard. "Oh, it's you." She groaned, realising who I was. "I thought we got rid of you."_

_In a short, strapless purple dress, black stockings and black ballet flats, Keegan Calaway looked liked she was wearing what she wanted to, whilst also pleasing her father._

"_Well, my dad's being inducted. More than we can say for 'Taker." I couldn't stop myself from speaking, "I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you, Keegan."_

"_You think you're top shit, don't you? Just because you're dad's being inducted. The only reason he was considered is because Vince is sick of the Screwjob shit and he wants it to be over and done with!"_

"_Whose fault was that? Did my dad _ask_ to be screwed? It's Vince's fault. Vince and Michaels are both to blame. It's none of your fucking business."_

"_No, it's not hers. It's mine." As I turned, I saw a tall blonde in a , predominately, blue and black dress with black heels standing behind me, a sneer on her face. "You're not welcome here."_

"_I was actually invited, so if you don't mind." I tried to push past her but she stood her ground, crossing her arms. "Really, Sunday."_

"_You gave up on this."_

"_And with good reason." I snapped back, forcefully using the palm of my hand against Sunday's shoulder to move her out of the way._

"_Hey!" she screamed in protest, using her hand on _my_ shoulder to turn my back around. I thought I got whiplash when her palm connected with my cheek, leaving a stinging sensation. Keegan stood behind her, laughing at the impending fight and I was looking in between the blonde and brunette._

_Keegan was the smallest of the three, but only because she was wearing flats and Sunday and I were both wearing heels. Keegan stood at five foot eleven, unsurprising because her father is a giant of a man. Sunday, without heels, stands at five foot nine, but with heels is over six feet tall. I, at five foot eight, would have been the shortest of the three if it weren't for my heels making me exactly six feet tall. None of us were small and all of us knew how to fight if we had to._

_Keegan walked backwards, away from me and Sunday. Sunday's indignant smirk pushed me over the edge and I slapped her back. She pushed my shoulders before I pushed her back, causing her to run at me. I was forced onto my back and she was pulling my hair._

"_That's enough!" That voice was unforgettable. Sunday froze but eventually smirked and moved off of me, staring up her boss, "Sunday, go and find your father. Explain to him what happened and that I will be withholding your Raw debut for another month."_

"_Vince! She- what? No!"_

"_Now, Sunday!" a high pitch squeal made me bring my fingers to my ears as she stormed away, clearly infuriated._

"_Keegan, go talk to your father and tell him that-"_

"_Vince, I didn't do anything." Keegan spoke firmly, despite being only seventeen years old she wasn't afraid to stand up to her superiors._

"_Keegan, do you expect me to believe that you had nothing to do with that?"_

"_Laura started it." Her immaturity shining through._

"_Go find your father. You aren't my employee so I can't punish you." She stuck her tongue out at me when Vince had his back turned, she then flipped me off and pranced away to find Mark Calaway. "Laura, I can't punish you, either. But I do ask that you learn to control yourself."_

"_I'm not going to do anything for you."_

"_I will be speaking to your father about your behaviour, as I will about the other girls. Just because you are the daughter of a future Hall-Of-Famer does not give you the right to attend WWE events and cause a ruckus."_

"_This is the last time you'll be seeing me. You don't have to worry." I spat at him, dusting myself off._

* * *

_March 27, 2010_

"Calaway. Long time no see." I forced myself to sound at least semi-nice, not wanting a repeat of 2006.

"I see you and Hickenbottom are friends again."

"No, just civil." I corrected her.

"I suppose that's good." Keegan had clearly matured in the four years since I had last seen her. She was only twenty one, but she had a sense of professionalism about her, with a hint of snarkiness. "Still as blind as a bat, though?"

"Still stuck in your father's shadow though?"

"Touché." The evening was full of surprise, as was made clearer when Keegan put out her hand, "We're adults. We should probably act like it."

"Probably." I agreed and shook her hand, "I still don't like you."

"Well, I don't like you either."

I watched her walk away, in the direction of my father and realised that he had been talking with Mark Calaway and Adam Copeland. She pointed me out to the three men and I felt like crawling into a whole and dying.

Adam sent me a small wave with a signature smile attached. Mark acknowledged my presence with a nod. My father's eyes grew wide and he excused himself from the group.

"I'm so sorry, dad." I broke down in tears _again_ when he had reached me and I held onto him for dear life.

"You're okay. That's all that matters."


	28. Dreaming

**a/n thanks, as always, to **_**xHalosandwings, Sonib89, xAracnaex, bsb558**_** and **_**Neurotic-Idealist**_** for reviewing! Also, anonymous reviews are on, so for all you lazy folks out there... You know what to do! 2 chapters left after this and its pretty much smooth sailing!**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 28: Dreaming**

"_If I am dreaming, let me never wake. If I am awake, let me never sleep."_ – Chinese Proverb.

* * *

The smile could not be wiped off of my face as I watched my father induct my grandfather into the WWE Hall of Fame. Growing up I never thought I'd see the day. I never thought Bret Hart would be inducted and I certainly never thought Vince would think to induct Stu Hart.

For, what seemed like, the hundredth time that night, I felt my eyes tear up. I had managed to find a pair of glasses so I could actually see the presentation and I kind of wished I hadn't. Thinking about my deceased grandfather always brought tears to my eyes and having dad speak about him the way he was, it was too much for me to handle.

Dad and I had spoken and cleared everything up. He said that he understood; I think he was lying and that he just didn't want me to run away again. We talked about Matt and why I kept the relationship a secret. Do you know how many times I've been reminded that _I _made those rules? I never had to be afraid.

Dad finished speaking and a standing ovation was given. I joined in the crowd as they cheered. Matt, who was sitting beside me, rose to his feet and started clapping loudly. I smiled at him widely before turning back to my dad. His eyes caught mine and I blew him a kiss.

Matt wrapped his arm around my shoulder and he hugged me from the side, kissing my head as he did so.

I was happy. Actually happy with my life at that point in time.

* * *

_Friday, May 28_

"Why are we here?" I asked as I stared up the huge house, "I thought we cut all ties with this place." I squinted to get a better look. The three story house looked better than it had last time I'd seen it. "It's for sale." I noticed the sign in the front garden.

"That's why we're here."

"How long has it been on the market for?" I asked as we walked up the narrow path to the front door.

"About a week." Dad answered before I asked him how much it was going for, "About five million."

"And for a second there I thought about making it mine." I mumbled bashfully as I let my fingers trail over the wooden front door. "Wow, it's been awhile."

The smell I had grown up with was no longer apart of the house but it was embedded into my memory so that I conjured it up. The smell was old wood, over cooked potatoes and sweat. An odd smell though it was, it was home to me.

"We may have talked to the agent and booked out the house for the day. We're having a Hart family reunion."

"Are we even allowed to do that?" he put his hand on my shoulder and led me to the kitchen. The Hart family was out in full force and I couldn't help but laugh. "Not that a real estate agent could ever stop all of us." I smiled as I spoke before I greeted all of my relatives.

* * *

"They told me that I'd find you in here." I tore my gaze from the white washed walls and stared at my boyfriend.

"I didn't know you were here." I said quietly, closing my eyes as he put his arms over my shoulders and we stared at the wall together.

"I just got here... What makes this room so special?" I took a deep breath and let the memories come flooding back.

"This is the best kept secret in professional wrestling." I answered, "It _was_, at least. Right across the hall from the most famous room, too. Every wrestler that passed through this house wrote their name on these walls." I stretched a hand out and started writing people's signatures in the air, "Andre the Giant was right up the top in the middle. Hogan's was right next to that and around here somewhere," I pointed to the middle of the wall, "was Randy Savage's. I'll never know why he got the middle of the wall, but it was there." I laughed.

"Benoit, Jericho, the whole Guerrero family, dad, Owen, Bobby Heenan, Arn Anderson, Ric Flair." As I said the names, I pointed roughly to the spot their name had been, "We had Mr Fuji in here, man. Mr Perfect... So many of them have passed away since." He kissed my head as I went off into a long spiel about life in the House with all the men and women who had walked the halls.

I looked up at the doorframe and laughed, reaching to the right side of my head near the hairline, "One time when Mark was here," I referred to the _World' Strongest Man_, "He was giving me a piggy back ride and I didn't duck... I cut my head open on the top of the doorframe." I laughed, "There's still a feint scar and everything."

"This house is pretty important to you, isn't it?" Matt asked quietly and I nodded my head.

"I grew up here. This place is as close to home as I'm ever going to get."

"There's a reason that your whole family came here, today. But we have to go find your dad before I can tell you."

* * *

I remember my jaw dropping and my heart beat getting faster by the second. I lost all control of my muscles and I had to sit down, so I collapsed into a nearby seat. My breathing became rough and Matt was rubbing my back in an attempt to calm me down.

"You can't be serious," I managed to squeeze out between deep breaths, "That's a joke, right?"

"No one's joking around, here." Matt whispered in my ear and I could feel him smiling, "Everyone's happy to do this."

"That's... wow. They all really want to do that?" I asked as I finally looked into his eyes. I had never seen him smile so wide in my life. "They want to help me buy the Hart House?"


	29. True Love Is Forever

**a/n so, it's been two weeks. I have a legit reason, too! I spent half of it in hospital and hospitals have a knack for zapping any human of all inspiration. And I realise the name of this chapter is corny as all fuck, but really. Deal with it. Thanks for all the reviews! Shout outs next chapter because I'm in a rush right now (aren't I always?) Love you guys!**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 29: True Love is Forever**

"Nothing can bring a real sense of security into the home except true love." – Billy Graham

* * *

_Sunday, July 25._

The Hart family was finally quiet. After a day full of visitors – Hart and Korklan families together – Matt and I were finally alone. Or we would have been if we weren't looking after my niece, Kyra.

The young girl had been rolling around on the floor, kicking the air wildly. My sister had said she'd be nothing but a handful the whole – I always knew kids liked me better than anyone else in the family.

"Come on, bubba. I think we need to get you some yummy, gooey apples." I bent down to pick up the happy child but Matt pulled me back by my elbow.

"Glasses, Laura." He handed me the glasses and I sighed, "You wouldn't need them if you'd worn them when you were supposed to."

"You sound like my father." I mumbled as I slipped the expensive frames onto my face and picked up Kyra. As I held her on my hip, she grew restless and was reaching over my shoulder and stretching outwards, "Don't start now, bubba." I tried to settle her down, to no avail. I turned around to see Matt pulling faces and getting her attention. "I see how it is then," I handed the girl to my boyfriend; "You're a pain in the ass."

"But you love me." He stood beside me and kissed my temple, skewing my glasses.

"I know I do." I fixed up the glasses and watched Matt sit her down into a highchair.

* * *

Jade and her husband came to pick Kyra up at about nine thirty, an hour before she had told me she would. She was still very protective of her first child and even a few hours apart were hard to bear.

"Thank you, Ra. I tried to enjoy myself but I missed my baby." Jade hugged her daughter to her chest and I envied her for having a family. "You and Matt need to get married and have kids already." She commented as though she had read my mind, "You _can_ propose to him, you know. There's nothing wrong with that. We're in the twenty first century."

"And I'm a traditionalist." I was quick to remind her, "We haven't even known each other very long. And that's one more rule I'll have broken."

"Forget about the fucking rules," she swore at me, "You're in love. You're going to get married and you're going to have some freaky athletic kids. Seriously, live a little. Do everyone a favour and forget the rules."

"He has to propose." I said quietly, "I know it's stupid and everyone feminist in the world hates the idea of it... But I can't propose. It'd feel wrong."

"Fine, but he's a male and it could take forever." Jade pulled me into a hug, being careful not to squash Kyra. "Take care of yourself."

* * *

"Marry me." Matt whispered in my ear as we cuddled on the couch. I blinked a few times, wondering if I had heard him correctly, "Ra?"

"Did you... Really? You're proposing?" I asked quietly, gasping when he pulled a box from his pocket.

"Yeah... I want to marry you. I want to be a part of your crazy family. Even if it means putting up with more Nattie." He joked.

"This is all wrong." I said quietly, unaware that I was speaking aloud, "I had this all planned out. Everything."

Matt put the ring back in his pocket abruptly and acted as if nothing had happened. He just went back to relaxing on the couch. "What are you doing? Why'd you put it back?"

"I was doing it wrong." He tried to shrug it off, but I knew him better than he thought I did, "I'll do it again another time and get it right."

"You're kidding, right?" I asked incredulously, "You can't do that! Oh god, I can't believe I actually said it out loud! How stupid am i? Okay, sure, I've had _everything_ planned out since I was ten or something. Nothing ever goes the way I want it to... I mean, if it did... We wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"What was your dream guy going to do?" Matt asked with a hoarse voice, "How was he going to propose?" I looked at him with a small smile.

"He was going to propose on a couch, apparently." I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"I'm serious, Laura." Matt deadpanned and I rolled my eyes at him.

"So am I! Matt, you're my dream guy!"

"Fine, what did you have planned then?" he relented and I began to explain it to him.

"It was going to be my birthday, cliché right? Everyone was going to be there. It was going to be big and extravagant and involve lots of wine and cake..."

"That's what everyone said you'd want." He mumbled.

"Get the ring out." I ordered, surprised at my own assertiveness.

Ring description here –

"You talked to my mum." I stared at the ring in awe, it was absolutely perfect.

"I talked to your whole damn family. Even Jim _'The Anvil'_ had to speak to me. The Harts are pretty scary when they want to be." As he spoke, he took the ring from the padding and rolled it in between his thumb and forefinger. "I should have listened to them, I guess. I just wanted it to be simple."

I leaned forward quickly and pushed my lips to his, trying to take away any doubts he was having. Any doubts that I had managed to put into his mind.

"We did this your way. So the wedding is done my way. In all honesty, all you have to do is get your tux fitted and show up on the day. This is what I do for a living."

"That's a yes, isn;t it?" he smiled goofily as he realised I was already planning our wedding day.

"Yes, Korklan." I pretended to sound exasperated and annoyed, "I will marry you." He captured my lips in a mind blowing kiss and I could feel him smiling the whole time. He also tried to blindly put the ring onto my left ring finger.

"Laura Korklan." He breathed as he pulled away from me, catching his breath, "It has a nice ring to it."

"Jade knew, didn't she?" I had to ask and Matt nodded his head with a sly smile, "She was talking to me about it just before she left. I probably should have realised what she was hinting at."

"Have you always been so clueless?"

"You tell me, you seemed to have had a nice conversation with my family about me and my life." I laughed at him.

"I heard that you're pretty gullible and not that bright. They still think the sun shines out of your ass, though." I slapped his arm and frowned, "And they showed me some pics of you from high school." I let my eyes grow wide.

"They were hideous." I mumbled quietly. Matt didn't respond, "You're not even going to _try_ and tell me that I was a cute looking teenager?" He stayed silent and I let out a slow, pathetic laugh. "And they tried to tell me that I was a good looking kid. I had acne. I had braces. It wasn't my junior year, was it? Because I had _the_ worst hair cut then, too."

"What are you talking about?" Matt whispered into my ear, "I didn't say you weren't good looking. I was the wrestling freak, I can't judge anyone." I felt him smile when he rested his cheek against mine, "You wouldn't have spoken to me."

"Probably not." I admitted truthfully, "Anyone that liked wrestling was too much for me to handle. As we learnt from the first boyfriend. And the second. I get attached too easily."

"Well, I hope that hasn't changed." He kissed my cheek and held me tightly, my back resting against his bare chest, "I mean, I'm in Canada for you."

"I'm marrying a wrestler." I countered, "I think we're both out of our depth." He only held me tighter, "You have no idea what you're in for with this wedding."

"Oh yeah? How much is it going to cost me?" I didn't answer his question. That's really something he didn't need an answer to. It was better to keep _some_ things a secret, after all.

* * *

**a/n next chapter is the last, by the way! I'll put up _Following The Main Event_ in the next day or two... It's written, I just want to work out the kinks =]**


	30. And She Gets Her Happily Ever After

**a/n and so we come, as we inevitably must, to the last chapter of this story. I'd like to say thank you very, very, very much for making it this far! It means a lot that people have read this and stuck through with Laura until the end! Thanks even more to **_**Sonib89, bsbfan558, ArokLynne, xHalosandwings, AndiSavi, xAracnaex **_**and **_**Neurotic-Idealist**_** for being fucking amazing and reviewing!**

**Also, I posted the first chatper **_**Following The Main Event**_** and the second chapter will probably be put up tomorrow =] So, you should read/review that after you've read/reviewed this! And this isn't the last you'll see of Laura, she'll be in a chapter or two of FTME and Keegan's Story, too. As well as the 6 part epilogue I'll put up when the other stories are done! Haha, I'm dragging this out XD**

* * *

_**The Last Unbroken Hart;**_

_**By AliceJericho**_

**Chapter 30: And She Gets Her Happily Ever After**

"_Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending." _– Carl Bard

* * *

_Saturday, June 4, 2011_

It had been ten months and eleven days since Matthew Joseph Korklan proposed to me on the couch of our house. I had been planning the wedding for ten months and ten days, because on today, the eleventh day of the eleventh month after the proposal, I was due to get married.

At nine in the morning I sat in the back room of Knox United Church in Calgary, wearing a white slip, waiting for my bridal party to arrive. I may have arrived two hours before everyone else was scheduled – meaning I had been there since eight – but the wedding planner in me simply wouldn't rest.

The actual ceremony wasn't meant to start until two o'clock, leaving me with plenty of time to get ready. Or it would have been plenty of time had I not been aware of everything that could go wrong. Wedding nightmares were not uncommon to me and I had done everything in my power to make sure my own special day ran perfectly but I knew that some things weren't out of my control.

My Maggie Sottero Wedding Dress was arriving with Nattie so I couldn't even get changed into that, not that I _would_. No one should _ever_ attempt to get into a wedding dress by themselves, it is a sure fire way to ruin your wedding day. If you have a simple dress, then by all means go ahead, but if it's anything like mine, then it should not even be thought of.

I heard Nattie's distinct laugh coming through the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief that she had come early. "I knew you'd be up before the roosters, so I thought I'd try and be here as early as my body would allow me." She entered the room and pulled me into a very tight hug. "You better not be over thinking everything." She warned me and I shrugged slightly. I looked over to the vanity and the heavy, filled-to-the-brim folder that was on top of it. "That's what I'm here for now. That's my job." She walked over to it and picked it up, holding it to her chest. "Your job is to sit back, relax and marry that cute little kid."

"I'm nervous. I never understood why brides got nervous on their wedding day. You know what? I still don't know. I'm just really nervous." I admitted quietly, "I need my folder." I suddenly lunged forward and attempted to grip the folder from Nattie's clutches, but she stepped back quickly and shook her head madly.

"No, this is for _me_, now. Ra, you're getting married. All you have to worry about is getting dressed and walking down that aisle. _I_ will take care of everything else. You've worked your ass off over the past year to make sure this day is perfect and that's exactly what it's going to be."

"I don't like being this person," I told her as I pulled at my hair, "I don't like being on this side of the wedding. I like planning weddings for other people. I'm not in control anymore, because _you_ are... I'm nervous and I'm worried."

"Don't be. We're going to make this perfect. You're my best friend, Ra. I'm not going to let you down."

* * *

Two o'clock approached fast and by one o'clock just about everyone had been to see me. My entire family had popped by, unable to wait for me to walk down the aisle.

At ten past one, there was a knock on the door and I told the person to come in, but the door opened only slightly.

"I can't look." A small voice said and I gasped, running to hide behind the door.

"Matt! You can't be here!"

"I can't see you. I haven't seen you. Nothing will go wrong." He swore to me that everything would be fine because he had his eyes closed.

"What are you doing here? We're getting married in less than an hour. You have to be getting ready!"

"I am ready, I have been since twelve. I just needed to speak to you."

"And it couldn't wait?" I asked quietly, "Oh god... You're leaving me, aren't you?"

"No! God no!" he shouted defensively and he put his hand through the door, "I haven't spoken to you properly in a long time because you've been planning this wedding. I just needed to hear your voice and know that you still want this."

"I wouldn't have been so focused on this damn wedding if I didn't want this Matt." I took hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly in mine. "I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my life. I want this wedding more than anything in my life."

"I love you, too." He pulled my hand back through the door and kissed it softly, "We're going to get married." He laughed, "Can you believe it?"

"I'm so nervous." I told him honestly and he said he felt the same.

* * *

"Wait!" I whispered frantically in Nattie's ear as we walked towards the church's main doors.

"Not the time to be getting cold feet, Tiger!" the blonde sighed with frustration, "I'm not letting you walk away now. It's not going to happen."

I lunged at my blonde cousin as best I could without risking my dress. She continued to speak against my hand and I glared furiously at her.

"You speak too loud! You're going to get me in trouble! I'm not getting cold feet! I was just about to say that I can't see anything and I left my glasses back there." Her shoulders relaxed and she looked very much relieved. "I want to be able to see what's going on. Can you please run and get them?"

"No need." Eve handed me my glasses, "I am way ahead of you." I hugged the brunette and thanked her.

Eve had become a part of the Hart family over the past year. Upon finding out she was pregnant; she promptly ended her relationship with Ted DiBiase Junior and started her life as a soon-to-be single mum. During my disappearance Pre-Hall of Fame, Eve and Harry got closer and eventually Harry had said the he would be a father figure to her unborn child.

On January 5, 2011, Jarrod Theodore Torres was born into the world. His middle name being that of his biological father – but only a select few people knew that fact.

The music started and Jade, Alexandra, Eve and Nattie (my lovely maid of honour) gave me one last hug each before beginning down the aisle. My father stood beside me and held his arm out. I took it and as I put my right foot in front of my left everything became real. I let my eyes follow the groomsmen. TJ, Nathan, Jake Hager and Mike (Matt's brother and best man) before my eyes finally settled on Matt and the smile on his face eased all my nerves.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the Priest asked and Dad gave my hand one last squeeze before he placed it in Matt's – electricity shot through my entire body at the contact.

"I do." He kissed the top of my head and sat down with his wife and the rest of t family.

"You're not wearing heels." Matt commented, "Thank you." I giggled quietly. The heels were something I had to give up or I would have been taller than him in all of our photos. "I love the glasses."

"You're not wearing yours." I pretended to pout but he didn't get a chance to say anything because the priest started the ceremony.

I was about to begin my life as Laura Helen _Korklan_. But the Hart family wasn't one I could ever get rid of. No matter how hard I tried.


End file.
